Full Moon
by yaychristinee
Summary: Jacob imprints on Bella, and Bella is starting to love him back. But when Edward finds out, he's willing to go to all lengths to get his one and only true love back.
1. Yesterday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
****Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.  
****I hope you like this story; it's my first Bella and Jacob fan fiction.**

Chapter One  
"Yesterday"

"Bella, I love you"

Those were the last words Jacob spoke to me that day. I didn't know what to say to him, did I love him back? No, I couldn't of, I mean, I loved Edward… right?

I was lying on my bed, thinking of what Jacob had said to me over and over again. A gut feeling told me that I loved him back. I tried to snap out of this whiz. I knew I loved Edward, he was my one and only. How could I of gotten so mixed up, of course he was the one I loved. Jacob was like my brother, my _little_ brother. I sat up, nodding my head in agreement, yeah, Jacob my little brother.

_**Flashback**_

"Bella, I love you."

_**End of Flashback**_

I let out a heavy sigh and flopped back on my back. Maybe I did love Jacob… I mean, I know he's a little younger, but age is means nothing when you're in love right? No! I couldn't be thinking this. It's Jacob Black for heavens sake! We were just friends! Or are we more than that?

As I was thinking about those three words, my cell phone buzzed. The screen lit up, the caller ID said Edward across it. My eyes boggled, and I slapped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella." It was Edward, why does he sound so sad?

"How are you?" I asked casually,

"I'm doing okay, I actually called to see if you were okay." He said carefully,

I was puzzled at what he had said, "I'm fine… why?"

"Yesterday, you didn't seem fine. It looked like you saw a ghost."

_I wish that were the case._

"I'm sorry, I'm fine." I replied with ease,

_I can't tell him about Jacob!_

_Wait, can I?_

_No! Why am I so stupid? Of course I can't tell Edward._

"Okay, I was just making sure." His voice sounded calmer now

"Okay"

"How about I come over tonight? I can sing you your lullaby before you go to bed" He said. His words always felt like a song. His graceful voice, made me want to melt. How could I ever give this up?

"Yeah, that sounds nice" But as I said this, I felt a panic in my stomach. What was this feeling I felt? It was so strange, and uncomforting.

After our goodbye's I hung up the phone. My head started to spin; I began to think of Jake. Why was I thinking about Jacob again?

I got up and went to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Snap out of it Bella" I ordered myself; I grabbed a towel and wiped my face. I then heard the sound of breaking glass coming from my room. I quickly rushed into my room, to find Jacob by the window. He was wearing nothing but kakis and a white t shirt. I couldn't get over how big he had gotten. I walked over and sat on the bed,

"Come over here" I told him, and he came to sit with me.

He pointed toward the window, which was now ruined.

"Sorry about the window" He apologized quickly.

"It's okay" I told him,

"Bella?" Charlie called,

"Yeah dad?" I replied

"I heard something, is everything alright?" He yelled up,

"Yeah, everything's fine!" I yelled back, as I looked at Jacob.

After a moment of silence, he began to talk.

"So I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"Okay sure" I knew this was coming. Why didn't I prepare for this?

"When I told you I loved you, I really meant it." He said sincerely.

I didn't say a word; I didn't know what to say. I tried to speak until he stopped me.

"Bells, have I ever told you about imprinting?" He asked me,

I shook my head no. He began to relax and began to speak. "It's something that every werewolf goes through. You see, when people say their soul mate was love at first sight. That's kind of what it is for us. Our heart tells us who we belong to."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Bella, the day you moved here, and I saw you. I felt it; I felt what it fells like to fall in love. I imprinted on you," he chuckled "In better terms…I fell in love with you Bella Swan. And I still love you, and always will."

**Authors Note: Tell me what you think! Should i continue it? And what about my story. Let me know! Leave ideas, or tips. I'm excited to start this book :)**


	2. My One and Only

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
****Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Two  
"My One and Only"

Imprint? It couldn't be, and if it was I couldn't love Jacob! I was in love with Edward right? I needed time to think and soak in all the information. It was too much for me. It was like Jacob saw right through me.

"I'll give you some time to think, in the mean time I'll be at home. If you need me, you know where to find me." And with that he fled out the window.

I groaned, how did my normal life in Arizona turn into a crazy Sci-Fi movie? Since when do seventeen year old girls fall in love with vampires and soul mates with werewolves?

That night, I checked my e-mail before I went to bed. Right when I was about to turn the lights off, Edward appeared from the window. It was such a pleasure seeing him, he was so beautiful. He smiled and lay next to me on my bed. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, living in the moment. He then started to hum my lullaby. It was so sweet, and gentle yet sad. I loved it, and it put me to sleep every night.

­_______________________________

When I woke up in the morning, I awoke to my pale skinned love. He looked at me in the eyes, I stared into his beautiful golden eyes. I wanted to be one of him so badly. I wanted to be a vampire with Edward, and be with him for eternity.

"Good morning beautiful" He smiled at me.

"Good morning" I said back.

"What are you thinking right now?" He asked me, this was such a bother to him since he couldn't read my mind.

"Well I was thinking about being a vampire with you, and your family. So we could be together now and always." I smiled, hoping he would want the same.

Edward shifted, "No" He said blandly.

I was startled, what was he saying? Of course I had to become a vampire! I didn't want to end up being 57 and dating a boy who looked merely seventeen. No, I knew he didn't have **that** in mind. But wait, does that mean he doesn't want to be with me?

"What are you saying Edward?" I shifted away a couple inches,

"It means that I want you to live a long and happy life" He answered.

"Oh, and then what. Die?" I was taken back with how unaware he was at my sorrow.

He frowned, "No, that's not what I meant. I don't want you to be a monster like I am."

Was he trying to make me feel bad for him?

"I thought you loved me?" I said,

"I do Bella, and that's why I mustn't have you be like me"

"And what's so wrong with you? I love you Edward. And, you know…I thought you loved me too" I said softly.

"Bell-." He started,

"No" I didn't want to look at him, was I not worthy enough to be like him? If he loved me, he would want us to be together forever. How could we do that if I was a grandmother and he was still a teenage boy? I shook my head, my eyes started to feel heavy. "You can leave now" I gulped.

He knew I meant it. He didn't say a word, and fled.

He hurt me so much, and I didn't deserve it. I gave him my heart, and now I felt as if he stomped all over it. All I wanted was to be with him. And that obviously wasn't what he wanted.

After another hour curled up on my bed, I immediately knew where I needed to go. I jumped out of bed, and told Charlie I was going out for a little bit. He was watching the game in the living room, so I knew he didn't care where I went.

I got in the truck and started the engine. I wiped off some leftover tears, and began to reverse the car out of the driveway. I started to think of what Jacob had said to me before he left last night.

"_I'll give you some time to think, in the mean time I'll be at home. If you need me, you know where to find me."_

Yes, I knew where I was going. I knew where I belonged, everything happens for a reason. And, being human was no mistake, I never belonged with Edward. He was so different. How could I of been so blind? Fate would bring me to my one and only. I thought Edward loved me, if he did he wouldn't be blind to the fact that we could never be together if we weren't the same. It just wasn't meant to be. I didn't know where my emotions were right now, they were scattered all over my heart. At this point, all I knew is that I needed to find Jacob. I knew seeing him would change everything. I knew that he had the answers to my problems.

_I'm coming for you Jacob, I'm coming. _

_And, I love you too._

**Authors Note: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. It really got me pumped to write more. So i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. More reviews would be great, some suggestions are nice too. And thank you for adding me as your favorite author, and favorite story! **


	3. Different Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
****Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Three  
"Different Feelings"

I pulled up in front of Jacob's house; I took two easy breaths and stepped outside of my truck. I squinted up at the sky; it looked like it was about to rain. I walked up the driveway and to the front door. As I reached the porch, I paused for a minute, almost wanting to turn around and go home, but I knew I had to stay. I then pressed my finger up to the doorbell. I waited a couple seconds, until I heard big footsteps coming my way. The door creaked open, and I looked up to see Jacob. Somehow he looked different, but in a good way. I smiled, and he smiled.

"Bella! You're here!" He beamed.

I couldn't even talk, seeing him made my heart flutter.

"I came to tell you something Jacob, think we can go somewhere a bit more private?" I asked,

"Yeah that sounds fine" He replied.

He called into the house, telling Billy that he was going out for a bit.

"Isn't it supposed to rain this afternoon?" Billy called back,

Jacob laughed "Dad, it always rains." And with that he shut the door behind him.

We walked to the beach together, it was a long walk, our feet hurt, and it started to rain little by little. But we didn't care; all we cared about was being with each other. When we reached the beach, the waves were rolling bigger than before. The greenish gray waves pounding against the shore was like listening to banging drums. It almost sounded beautiful.

"This feels nice" Jacob finally said.

"Jake, its freezing, raining, and we're soaked!" I said laughing.

He smiled, "That's not what I meant" He chuckled, and then looked at me, "I meant being here with you Bells"

I grinned, I was so happy to be here with Jacob. Being with Jacob was so different. It felt like home, and I felt like I could be myself. With Edward, I felt as if I wasn't good enough for him. As if I needed to change to be with him, I constantly worried about what to say, and I often got nervous and anxious to see him. But with Jacob it was so different. I could be myself, look like shit, and say the stupidest things, and yet, he'd still love me. He wasn't just my best friend… I took his hand, and he blushed. He squeezed my hand gently and we watched the waves together. It reminded me of myself; it wasn't going anywhere but forward.

"Things are different now, aren't they?" He asked,

"What do you mean?"

"I confessed my love to you" He said reluctantly, "I just want, and need to know that you love me back, and with that leech in the way I don't know if you can do that."

It went quiet. After another moment I broke the silence.

"Jake, I don't think I love Edward anymore." I said slowly, trying to fit the words together.

He turned to me, "What do you mean Bella?" He was startled,

"I- I broke up with him…" I shook my head, "Actually, I think he broke up with me"

My eyes were tearing again, but Jacob held me tight in his arms just in time. He was slightly crushing me, but I didn't care. It felt nice to be in his arms. It was different then being held by Edward. This lasted longer, felt closer, and felt… **real**.

"Jacob" I said.

He let go of me, "Yeah?"

I looked down at my now soaking wet shoes, and then looked up at him "I love you"

I felt the words flow out of my lips, it tingled. I smiled, _so this is what it felt like._

_______________________________

Edward's POV

_I can't believe I left like that. _I loved her so much; I needed her to understand that I only chose this path because I wanted her to be happy as a human. Something I never had or experienced longer than she has. _Oh Bella, if you only understood._

I had to snap out of it. Maybe us not being together was for the better. No! If it was, I wouldn't feel so useless right now. I punched my bedroom wall with anger, making a whole in it. Carlisle sped upstairs and arrived at my door, looking worried.

"Edward what's wrong? I heard something." He asked, as his eyes grasped the whole in the wall.

"Sorry, I'll fix it." I said as calmly as possible.

Carlisle came towards me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about the wall; I want to know what's wrong-," He pointed towards my forehead "In here."

I sat down on my couch and buried my face into my hands. And everything i had locked up inside me spilled out.

"It's Bella; she wants to be a vampire! I don't understand why she wants to be a monster. All I wanted was for her to live life as a human." I told him, I knew saying this must of hurt Carlisle since he was the one to transform me, but it slipped out. "She just dosen't understand Carlisle! I don't know how she will! Does she not know that I'm doing this to let her live her life? I feel like I've ruined it..."

Carlisle sat next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, he sighed heavily, and said "Edward, know that everything happens for a reason…" he shifted "You know, when your real mother was dying she told me to save you with everything I had, and I kept her promise… I felt awful, but I remembered that **everything** happens for a reason. And it's true, because I got to have a wonderful son like you. And sooner or later we added more to our family; Esme, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper... I couldn't be more blessed."

"Thanks Carlisle" I said to him, and I knew that he was right, everything did happen for a reason.

He let loose of me, "I'll leave you to yourself, I'll be downstairs if you need me"

He fled out, and down the stairs, I turned and looked out the window, it was sprinkling rain a minute ago, but now it was pouring.

"Bella, where are you?" I said to the rain. "Wherever you are, I'll always be with you in your heart, because I know you'll always be in mine."

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got triple the reviews on the second chapter! This chapter was a little more difficult. I wanted to mix up the readers views, so I added Edward's POV. I have more chapters coming so keep reviewing and checking up to see if i added new chapters!**

**P.S - Sorry to those who think my chapters are too short. But i like to keep them short and sweet. I didn't want it to be dragged out. i like to pick at the good stuff. Haha, Although, i am trying to lengthen my chapters. So i'm trying! :)**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
****Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Four  
"Home Sweet Home"

Bella's POV

Jacob grinned down at me, his teeth were flashing white. The rain was pouring down, but it didn't bother us one bit. It was loud; the crashing waves, the hard rain pouring down, and now the thunder started to roar. I looked at Jacob, listening to the chaos around me. I felt whole, I've been missing this all of my life. I thought I would have been happy with Edward... in a way I almost had to thank Edward. If he never left me I wouldn't have fell into the arms of Jacob. Jake had always been there for me, he had always loved me. And he had to watch me be with Edward all this time. I knew I had to make up for the sadness I had caused him. This was my new life now. My new life with Jacob, and I knew this was where I belonged.

"Maybe we should start getting out of this rain!" I shouted over the thunder,

"Follow me" He took my hand and we ran across the beach to a small cave formed at the bottom of a cliff.

It was wet inside, but it was better in here than out there. My clothes felt like heavy weights on top of me, they were drenched in rain. Jacob motioned me to come towards him. So I sat next to him, with his arm around me, and I knew he wouldn't leave my side.

Being with Jacob made me forgot about everything that happened this morning with Edward. It had really hurt me; but now, it didn't mean anything to me. **He** didn't mean anything to me.

I looked up at Jacob; he was watching Mother Nature take its course. His face was so serious, and yet gentle. His hair was wet, which made it look longer. His body was so big compared to mine; it made me feel so protected, like no one could hurt me. I loved being here with him; I didn't want this moment to end. Slowly my eyelids began to feel heavy, and everything became a blur. I fell asleep with a grin, the last thing I saw was Jacob smiling down at me.

_______________________________

I awoke to a lot of chattering. I was wrapped in a blanket, sleeping on a couch. I arose to see that I was in Emily's living room. Jacob and the other boys were stuffing their faces with food like a pack of wolves. I got off the couch with the blanket still wrapped around me. Emily saw me, and smiled "Have a nice sleep?"

I laughed "Yeah, I didn't even realize Jacob took me here"

She chuckled "Well I left you a plate of food if you'd like"

"Thanks, that'd be great" I replied,

I sat on the counter eating my food while Emily was washing the dishes the boys just ate out of; who were now in the living room watching football.

Without looking up Emily said "So, Jake told you huh?"

I took a bite of casserole and started to talk "Yeah"

"Well, welcome to our family, you're one of us now" She said, smiling up at me.

I stopped chewing, realizing I've heard that somewhere before.

"Thanks" I said reluctantly.

I looked at the time, it read 7:00. I jumped realizing I left the house at noon and I haven't called Charlie.

"Something wrong?" asked Emily concerned,

"Yeah, it's nothing big. I just forgot to call my dad." I said, "I'll go outside and talk to him real quick, thanks for the dinner." I said thankfully.

"Okay, nice talking to you." She grinned,

I smiled back, and started out the front door.

I stepped out of the screen door, and stood on the porch. The rain had stopped, and it was very humid out. The sky was just getting to a midnight blue, and a fog was appearing. I reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone. I flipped it open, and found 11 missed calls. Oh Charlie, I thought shaking my head. But when I looked at my missed call's list, I saw that my dad only called once. Edward had called me 10 times… I frowned, why did he call? I instead dialed my house phpne. It rang for about 20 seconds, and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was Charlie,

"Hey Dad, it's me Bella"

"Oh hey Bells. Where on earth have you been?" He asked

"I was with Jacob sorry I never called. I fell asleep," I said sounding stupid.

There was a pause

"You fell asleep at his house?" He asked

"Well, no. I fell asleep at Emily's house. She's a friend of the Black's"

His voice loosened up

"Okay, that's fine. But, maybe you should stay the night there, it's really starting to fog up." He said concerned, "And I don't want you driving all the way from La Push in the fog"

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Charlie being concerned "Okay, dad. I'll let her know."

"Alright Bells- I'll let you go, but call me in the morning okay?"

"Kay dad, love you." I was about to hang up when Charlie stopped me,

"Wait, Bella" He said quickly.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering what the hold up was.

"You know, Edward called the house at least ten times today. What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"Um, nothing, I guess I'll give him a call"

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later Bells" He said,

"Bye" and, I hung up.

I couldn't believe he called the house! What did he have to say that was so important? I shook my head. Why do I even care? I slapped my phone shut and headed inside. I closed the door behind me, and went into the living room. Inside Jacob noticed my entrance and jumped off the couch walking towards me.

"Hey Bells, have a good sleep?" He asked smiling down at me.

"Yeah, but you could have waken me up, I feel bad making you carry me all the way to the house."

He shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal, but hey, I want to show you something"

I laughed "Okay,"

He lead me upstairs to a room that was dimly lit, it was small, and a little messy but had a nice antique touch to it. There were book shelves everywhere, like a miniature library.

"What is this place?" I asked astounded.

"This is the library of the Black's" he said. "Look around"

Jacob and I spent the next two hours looking through journals of his ancestors talking about their first imprint, the first time they saw signs of becoming a werewolf, their first battle. Some parts were sad, some were sweet, and some were funny. We then came upon a picture album. It was a pretty recent photo album, so I opened it up. It had a lot of pictures especially of Jacob, Embry, and Quil when they were kids. Jake was adorable, and I couldn't believe that he used to be so small, when he's so big now. We laughed and awed at his baby photo's when my phone rang. We were in mid-laughter "I'll get it" Jacob said still laughing.

He looked at the caller ID, and growled a little.

I looked at him, concerned. "Who is it Jake?" I asked inching towards him.

Without looking at me, he opened my phone, and spoke into the speaker

"What do you want Edward."

**Authors Note: This chapter was a little longer than the other ones. Although this definately is not my favorite chapter. I felt that it was nessecary for the plot. I didn't get as many reviews as i would of liked from my last chapter but it's okay, thanks to all of you who did. It meant a lot. Also! Thanks to all of you who added me as your favorite author, and chose Full Moon as your favorite story :)**


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters**

Chapter Five  
"Let the Games Begin"

Jacob's POV

I didn't look at Bella and opened her phone. I put the phone to my ear and began to speak.

"What do you want Edward." I hissed,

"Who is this" he seemed angry.

"This is Jacob Black" I managed to angrily snap back.

Bella just sat there, in disbelief that Edward would even call. I wanted to get one thing straight with this Cullen guy, and that is that Bella and I were in love. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"I see, are you with Bella?" It sounded like he was trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah, I'm with her right now, but anything you need to say to her, you can say in front of me" I looked at Bella, she seemed scared so I tried to ease up on my temper.

"I prefer to speak with Bella, it's kind of personal."

I took a deep breath, and gave the phone to Bella. I knew I wouldn't win this battle.

She slowly took the phone, not really sure what to do.

"Hello?" She said quietly into the phone.

I couldn't hear what Edward was saying on the other end of the phone, but I tried to be patient.

I watched Bella as she was talking to Edward.

"Yeah, it's me… No, I'm with Jacob right now… I don't think you can explain anything…I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way anymore… I know what I said before… No, I'm not going through a hard time… I'm great actually… yeah; I'm here with Jacob… No, he's not just my best friend… I love him… Goodbye Edward" and she slapped her phone shut.

"Are you okay Bells?" I asked her, I knew she still wouldn't be 100% over Edward, so I wanted to be the shoulder she could lean on. I cared about her, and if she was hurt, I was hurt.

"I'm fine," she managed to crack a smile.

I lay on my side and motioned for Bella to come. She came towards me and laid down next to me. She cuddled up against my warm body, knowing I had this chance to be with her made me feel whole. Being with her enlightened me, she was everything I have ever dreamt of and more, I loved her.

She slowly fell asleep, taking soft breaths in her sleep. She looked like an angel. I stroked her hair and watched her breathe. I whispered into her ear "I love you Bella" and I could of swore I saw her smile, and I slowly fell asleep beside her, hand in hand, heart to heart.

_______________________________

Bella's POV

I awoke to the sunlight beaming through the window. Jake was next to me asleep like a baby. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I went down stairs smelling breakfast; Emily was in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

"Morning Bella!" She said brightly "Want some breakfast? I pulled aside a dish for you so the boys couldn't get to it," she smiled. There was something about Emily that reminded me of my mom, she was always so caring and bright when I was with her.

"Thanks Emily, this is really nice of you" I said

"No problem." She said, going back to her tornado in the kitchen. She had four pans on the stove, something in the microwave, and in the oven, while looking for butter in the refrigerator.

"Want some help?" I offered,

"Nah, that's okay. I'm used to this, I love cooking for the boys." She said, with her head still in the fridge.

After I finished my breakfast, I called Charlie like I promised, out on the front porch.

"Hey dad" I said, after a couple rings

"Hey Bells, sleep well?"

"Yeah, Emily really made me feel at home" I said

"That's good, when you thinking about heading home?" he asked

"Soon," I assured him.

"Okay, well let me know when you get home, I'll be at the station."

"Kay dad, bye" and I hung up. When I walked inside the boys were downstairs eating like they've been starved for weeks. I laughed and helped Emily clean up. When I was just about done with the dishes, Jacob came in and grabbed me by my waist, which made me laugh. "Mind if I steal her?" Asked Jacob to Emily.

She laughed, "Go right ahead, I'll finish the dishes"

"Thanks for the breakfast Emily" I smiled still captured Jacob.

He carried me all the way outside and to the front lawn. The grass was wet from last night, but the sun was up, shining brighter than ever.

"I have to get home Jake" I said to him.

"Alright, we can walk back to my house to get your car" he said taking my hand, and this time I had the share of blushing.

He smiled down at me and we walked all the way to his house.

_______________________________

Edward's POV

It was sunny outside, I looked like such a freak, but I didn't care. I looked up at the sky, and chucked three stones into the air. I ruined it; Bella was no longer with me. Maybe I should just leave her alone… Maybe we just weren't meant to be… I shook my head, no no no No! This didn't feel right. I knew I had to do something. I was lonely for so long. And I found a girl I could fall in love with, and yet I let her slip through my fingers. I felt a tear welling in my eye. I took a rock from the ground ready to throw it, but I stopped myself. No, I won't stand here and cry... This won't get me Bella back. I looked at the stone, and crumpled it in my palm till it turned to sand.

_Bella, I love you... And I will do anything in my strength, no matter what obstacle, no matter the ups and downs. I __**will**__ get you back._

I looked up at the shining sun again and yelled… "Jacob Black! Let this be a warning! I love Bella Swan more than anything in this world! And not even you can come between us!"

**Authors Note: Well, the reviews are still hanging low, but im okay with it. Thanks again to everyone supporting me and this story! I promise things will start heating up from here. Now that Edward knows about Jacob, the good stuff will happen. Although I haven't written it yet, i'm planning something good. Stay tuned! Suggestions and comments are welcome.**


	6. Whatever it Takes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
****Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Six  
"Whatever it Takes"

Bella's POV

I stood in front of my truck with Jacob, not wanting to leave. I held his hands and gazed into his eyes. Jacob's eyes twinkled in the sunlight, mesmerizing me even more. He started to lean in, and I new what was coming. I closed my eyes slowly. I stood on my tip toes meeting him in the middle. Our eyes were closed, deep in our kiss. It was so soft, gentle, yet forceful. I wanted more, and without restraining myself, I lifted my chin leaning my face into his even more, as he did back. When I gasped for air, I looked up at him and he smiled. "That was our first kiss"

"And it couldn't have been more perfect." I breathed,

I got in my truck with a final goodbye peck on the lips. And he waved as I drove off. I touched my lips, and smiled all the way home.

_______________________________

When I arrived home I took the keys out of the ignition and slammed the door shut, I fumbled around looking for my house keys as I was walking up to the front door. I finally found the right key, and welcomed myself inside. I threw the keys on the coffee table in the living room, and headed upstairs to e-mail my mom. On my way up I called Charlie letting him know I was home.

"Okay, bye dad" I said as I opened my room door. And then I paused, slapping my phone shut. The window was wide open, and sitting at my desk, was Edward…

"Edward" I gasped.

With no hesitation, Edward ran to me in the speed of light, tipped me back, and kissed me. I opened my eyes frantically; Edward had never kissed me like this. His kisses were brief; always being cautious to not lose control when he's around me. I was startled, and I knew this was all wrong.

I tried to push him off with all the strength I had in my body. But considering his strength, mine was no comparison. I struggled to break free of his grasp. I squealed, kicked, punched but nothing would stop him. Finally, he let me go. After I regained balance I looked up at him, "What's wrong with you?" I said

His eyes screamed agony. "Bella, you can't- I mean, you can't really love Jacob right?" He started to inch towards me. "All of this is a joke right? You love me, Bells" Every inch he took, I took an inch back; trying to get farther and farther away from him. He was scaring the living hell out of me. What was he doing here? What should I do?

"Edward stop it." I looked away, finding the right words, "I- I meant what I said over the phone." I looked him in his eyes, golden like the sun. "I love Jacob; nothing you say will change that"

Edward took a step back; he didn't look like the Edward I used to love. He looked like… like- a monster. "Bella, I know that deep in your heart, you still love me too. You're just blinded by that beast." He sped up, and looked me in the eyes, moving a piece of hair from my face. "Bella, I will never stop loving you." And he sped off out the window. And I could have sworn, I saw a tear drop.

I gasped for breath, almost falling over my chair. I needed to forget what just happened. _Maybe I should get some sleep _I thought to myself. So I lay in bed, the weather was hot, but I pulled the covers up all the way; not caring if I started to sweat. I wanted to forget everything I had with Edward, and I wanted to remember Jacob. And with that, I fell into a deep slumber.

_______________________________

I jumped out of bed from a dream. Trickles of sweat perspired off of me. I ran my fingers through my hair and checked the time. It was a quarter to 5, and I still haven't made Charlie's dinner yet. I ran into the shower and washed off all my perspiration.

I closed my eyes, and remembered my nightmare. In the dream, I was in the woods. At first I thought I was alone, but then I realized Edward was everywhere I turned. He was telling me how he would do anything in his power to get me back. I tried to run away from him, but every where I turned he was there. Every which way I turned I heard "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!"

I opened my eyes, "Bella?!" Charlie called from downstairs.

I turned off the shower, "Yeah! I'm upstairs; I'll be down in a little!" I yelled back.

I quickly got dressed and came downstairs, and I made lasagna, faster than I've ever made anything in my life.

Me and Charlie ate in silence, when we finished I washed the dishes, and went upstairs.

The house phone was ringing so I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Bella?" It was a girl's voice,

"Alice?"

"Yeah, it's me. Think we can meet up?"

"I don't know Alice, we have school tomorrow, and I have a lot of homework." I said unsure.

"It won't take long, I promise!" she begged

"Um, I guess. But I can't stay out too long" I told her.

"Great! I'll pick you up in about 5 minutes"

And she was right, in exactly 5 minutes; Alice honked the horn outside of my house.

I ran downstairs, "You're going out on a school night?" Asked Charlie

"Sorry Dad, it's just for a second I promise!"

"Okay Bells, make sure to be home before curfew" He protested.

I rolled my eyes "Don't worry," and with that I ran out the door.

Alice sat in the driver's seat of her car ready to go, "Get in Bella!"

I smiled, after all this guy drama I needed a girl best friend, even if she is Edward's sister, I didn't see her that way. She was just Alice, my best friend.

Once I got in, and we started driving I asked her "So where are we going?"

"I'm taking you somewhere familiar." She said casually,

I just laughed "Okay whatever Alice" I said sarcastically.

We drove for a good 10 minutes until she stopped at the bottom of a mountain, "Where are we?" I asked her

"You don't remember?" She asked surprised

"No?" I said. W_as I supposed to know?_

"Well you'll remember soon enough" She smiled "get on!"

"You're back?!" I was shocked "But you're so tiny! There's no way you can carry me"

Alice giggled "Bella, you're so funny. Do you forget I'm a vampire sometimes?"

And with that she grabbed me and threw me on her back. I closed my eyes, remembering hating these runs. Alice took me to the top of the mountain.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a meadow, with sparkling green grass, the sun was just setting, and it was breathtaking. Until, I realized I've seen this place before…

Confused, I turned to find Alice "Alice! What are we doing here?" I asked furious. But she wasn't there, she disappeared. I then saw a figure appear from the shadows, and coming out into the sunlight I saw him… Edward. "Hello Bella"

**Authors Note: I'm still having trouble writing this story, so I've been trying to think a lot lately. I'm not positive yet, but the next chapter might be a while. The reviews sky rocketed for Chapter Five! Awesome, thanks tons guys.**


	7. The Beginning of a Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Macbeth.  
****Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Seven  
"The Beginning of a Lie"

I backed up, not sure how to react; it wasn't like I could run all the way down the mountain. There was no where I could run, no where I could turn, I was completely cornered. "Edward, please leave me alone." I begged,

"But Bella, I love you. Can't you see?" He started to walk towards me. Even if the sun was going down; it still caused his skin to shimmer.

I tried to back up as much as possible without falling off the mountain.

"Bella, that day, you told me you wanted to b- be a vampire just like me" He said slowly "And, if that's what it takes to get you back, I'll do as you want" He clenched his fists.

"No, please Edward stop it. I don't want to be a vampire anymore." I said quickly. "I want to be human, and forever be with Jacob, he's the one I love!" I breathed heavily,

Edward stopped, his entire body was frozen. "I just wanted to give you everything you wanted."

"Well right now, all I want is for you to go away" I found myself saying.

Edward began to back up, "Bella, I don't care if you love Jacob. Nothing will change the fact that you mean the world to me."

"I'm so sorry Edward; I just don't feel the same way."

He shook his head "No, we're so perfect for each other. Don't you feel it Bella? The feeling you get when we're together? That spark?"

"Not anymore…" I looked up, "But I know how you feel; because every time I see Jacob," I stopped and thought of Jake, "I feel sparks." I smiled, just thinking about him made my spine shiver.

"This won't change anything Bella, I've waited so long for you, and if it's going to take longer I can wait… But let me tell you this; I won't give up. You want to know why? It's because I love you so much, and that will **never** change." he said

"Edward, Jacob is the one I love, and I don't think I can ever love you like I once did" I said

He was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry you feel that way." And with that he turned and disappeared into the shadows.

My head spun, and I dropped to the ground. I tried to collect my thoughts; frustrated, and once again I wept. I dug my fingernails into the ground, my body was filled with anger towards Edward, he was ruining everything; every time I took a step forward in my life he caused me to take two steps back. I was so frustrated, and confused, all I could do is cry. I considered just laying here and never going home until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped, and looked back, it was Alice.

"Hi Bella" She said softly.

"Alice" I gulped my tears back "What are you still doing here?" I asked wiping off my tears.

She cringed "I'm so sorry, I saw the whole thing… I didn't know. Edward told me he had something important to tell you, but I had no idea that you and Jacob were together. This is all my fault, I should have known better."

I stood up, holding her in my arms; I hated to see my best friend cry. "No, Alice" I said shaking my head "It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have told you"

No matter what Alice did, she would always be my best friend. She always thought of what was best for me. I couldn't hate her, never. She was and always will be my best friend.

I let go of her "Alice, I have so much to tell you"

We spent the next hour sitting on the grass. I told her every story with every detail. I told her of how I told Edward I wanted to become a vampire. And how he said no, and it felt as if I got punched in the stomach. I told her of how Jacob told me about imprinting, and how he said he loved me. I told her of how I was totally in love wit him now. I even told her about Edward's appearance in my room today. I told her everything, and she did exactly as a best friend should. She sat there, and listened..

_______________________________

School was a drag. Edward was in my English class this year; it was usually the best period of the day, but today it was the worst. He stared at me the entire time, I tried to focus on _Macbeth_, but I couldn't. All of Shakespeare's words were like gibberish. And how was I supposed to concentrate when Edward was glaring at me? The bell rang, and I quickly collected my stuff and bolted out the door. In the hallway I felt him following me. Was he stalking me?

I quickly got my backpack out of my locker and headed out to the parking lots. I said goodbye to Angela, Jessica, and even Lauren as I saw them when I walked out. When I reached my car Edward was at the door waiting for me. At this point it was just getting creepy. "Excuse me" I said with my head down, trying to get past him.

Edward moved out of the way "Bella, can you at least tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

I got in and closed my door shut; I looked out my open window and stared at him. In a way I felt bad, I couldn't help but put my self in his shoes. I started the ignition, and all I said was "I'm sorry" and I back out of the parking lot heading towards La Push.

_I really am sorry Edward._

_______________________________

Jacob and I spent our day in the woods. We went hiking; well mainly it was falling for me. But Jacob carried me basically half way there. When we got to the top of the mountain I witnessed what was the most beautiful scenery I had ever seen. I felt like I could see the entire world from up there. I felt so free, as I breathed in the fresh nature air. Jacob smiled "Beautiful huh?"

"It's breathtaking!" I corrected,

He laughed; and I motioned him to come over to where I was. We watched the world below us together, hand in hand.

"So, tell me about your day"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Edward. I didn't want to worry him, because of me. I still cared about Edward as a friend. I knew Jacob would start something, knowing him. And seeing them fight would be my fault.

"It was fine" I lied, which made my stomach lurch. I hated lying to Jake, but I knew I had to. If he knew I would just make a bigger mess. I could deal with Edward on my own.

"That's good" He said with a smile.

I smiled back, inside I felt dirty and disgusting. I hated lying to Jacob, I wanted to tell him. But I knew for the safety of Jacob, his family, Edward, and his family, and myself; I couldn't tell him.

**Authors Note: I'm just going to say it now, I didn't do my best on this chapter. I'm at a lack of creativity, but I'm working on it. Thanks so much for all the suggestions and reviews. I got a lot for Chapter Six which is amaazzing! I'll be writing soon. Thanks again!**


	8. Being a Teenager

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
****Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Eight  
"Being a Teenager"

The next morning I got ready for school as usual, and made breakfast for Charlie, getting a pop tart for myself. I stepped outside the front door, closing it behind me. I looked up, and in front of my house was Edward standing by his Volvo. I stopped in mid-chew, what was he doing here? He smiled that half smile, and waved at me. I didn't know how to react. I walked down the lawn, until I got close enough to him for him to listen to what I had to say.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, questionably.

"I'm here to take you to school" He said casually, as if it was okay for him to come by like this.

"I think I can manage getting my own ride to school" I said, angered by his casualness, "I'll see you in school" I started for my truck. I got in, and backed out of the driveway. As I rode away I looked into my rearview mirror, Edward still stood there completely rejected.

Weeks rushed by, Jacob and I were still happy and growing more and more close. Edward still came by the house every once in a while. And I could have sworn I'd see him in my room sometimes at night. I learned and mastered different ways to avoid and forget about Edward. A little childish, but at this point I'd be willing to anything.

It was mid-October, when Jessica asked me to hang out with her and Mike.

"Come on Bella! You can bring Edward!" She said with glory, "It'll be so much fun. Double dating is twice as good"

I froze "Um, me and Edward kind of broke up"

Her face went blank "You and Edward broke up?" She screeched,

"Yeah," I said plainly.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I thought it was obvious?" I said,

She looked at me quizzically "No... Everyone still thinks you're going out. I mean everytime I see him, he's near you! I thought you guys were still together"

I rolled my eyes; he was fooling everyone but me.

"Nope," I stopped, and thought about Jacob, and smiled "But I have a new boyfriend now"

She squealed, "Who! Tell tell tell!"

"Well, remember Jacob Black?"

She thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! The one on the reservations…" Then she understood "Ohhh. I get it! Aw, that is super cute Bella. You HAVE to bring him on the double date."

I considered it, and decided it was a good thing that Jake met my friends. "Sure, sounds fun"

Jessica's face brightened "Great! I'll tell Mike, you and Jacob can meet us at the a festival they're having at Sampson Park. Lets meet say around 5:00 on Friday" She started walking away "I'll call you Bella! And I can't wait to see Jacob again" She grinned, and left.

I smiled, for once in my 17 years, I felt like a normal teenager.

_______________________________

When I got home I phoned Jacob telling him about our double date. He was really excited, and surprisingly, I was too. With Edward something like this wouldn't have amused me. But now, I was really looking forward to it. I haven't been to a festival since I was a little girl. And going with Jacob would be fun.

On Friday I came up to Sampson Park, all the towns people were gathered here. I got out of my truck, and looked around for Jacob, I then spotted him at the entrance, smiling at me. I ran up to him, thrilled to be here. The festival was fairly small, and since it was in October, some kids were dressed up in costumes. Considering how small this town was the festivals that were held here were pretty traditional. There were annual pie eating contests, apple bobbing, costume contests, lots of food, and dancing.

Jacob held my hand, and we walked in together. Jessica saw us immediately, dragging Mike behind her, "Bella! Jacob! Good thing you're here, we were about to go on the hay ride." I smiled, not too thrilled but I went with it. Jacob smiled, and introduced himself to Mike and saved a hello for Jessica. We all ran to the hay ride. But as we all got onto the wagon there were some people already on it. There was a mother with her two kids who looked about 6. There was four 13 year old looking girls giggling and squealing, excited for the ride. The host of this hay ride started the wagon and began down a long dark road. He began to tell us a folk story. Jessica and Mike were listening carefully, lost deeply into the story. I looked over at Jacob and he began to smile a little. I was confused, until I started to listen to what the story was about. It was the story of a werewolf clan, who tried to protect their land from the "cold ones". I couldn't help but smile myself.

After the ride was over, Mike and Jessica left to get hot dogs, while me and Jake went to go sit down.

"I can't believe they told that story" Jake laughed "So funny."

I laughed with him, agreeing it was funny.

Being with Jacob made me feel like I was the luckiest girl in the world. And then it hit me, if I wasn't honest with him, this relationship would not be fair. I had to tell him about Edward, it only seemed right.

"Jake I have something I want to tell you" I said looking at my hands

"Sure, what is it Bella?" he looked at me; I had his full undivided attention.

"It- It's about Edward"

His face fell "What happened?" He asked still trying to stay calm.

"He's been kind of stalking me lately." I said slowly,

"How recent is recently." He asked

"Recent as in… maybe a month or two" I began to get nervous, double thinking my words.

He inhaled and exhaled, "I'm not happy that you didn't tell me earlier, and I'm not happy that he's been doing this." He looked at me, "Don't worry Bella, just leave it to me"

I smiled, wanting to believe that it'll be okay. But I knew I just started a battle between Jacob and Edward; a battle between the vampires and the werewolves. And possibly a battle between me and Jake. All over me...

**Authors Note: I wanted to switch up the scenery a little bit. So I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and added me as fav author and story. I still don't know how this story will end, but I know it'll be good. Sorry about the late updates, my creative flow isn't at its max just yet.**


	9. Someone is Always Watching

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
****Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Nine  
"Someone is Always Watching"

It was Saturday morning, and I had no intention of waking up. I was still groggy from the night before, I groaned and forced myself out of bed and into the shower. I checked my e-mail, and had one from mom, insisting a visit to Florida. She still wasn't convinced I was actually happy here in Forks. I looked out the window and sighed, thinking of how different my life would of been if I had followed my mom home to Florida that day. Which led me to the thought of if I were a vampire. I tried to imagine myself going hunting with the Cullens, and hanging out with them in school. I decided it just wasn't meant to be. Besides, what would Charlie do without me? And... would Jake and I of never been together?

I gave this a long hard thought until I looked over at the clock it read 11:34. _Shit,_ I thought. I was late, I was supposed to meet Jacob today at 11:30, we were going to town to find a birthday gift for Billy. I rushed out the door grabbing my jacket on the way. I was in such a rush, that I had to do a double take when I saw that Edward was perched on the sidewalk as if waiting for me to come out. I stared blankly at him, as I locked the front door shut. He turned to looked at me, and smiled his crooked smile. I started to head toward my truck, avoiding him as much as possible. But before I could open my truck door, Edward leaped over to me. "Where you headed?" he asked me,

"I'm heading to town" I said without looking at him.

"Want some company?" He asked awkwardly

"Actually, I'm meeting someone, sorry."

He looked disappointed "Oh, I see. Well I guess I'll let you go on your way." He said as he opened my truck door.

I got in and took a good look at him; his ghostly pale face, those lips sweet as cherry, his bronze hair, and his eyes like a pool of liquid gold. "Bye Edward" I said finally, and headed out towards town.

Jacob met me near an old ice cream shop. "Hey" he said as he gave me a peck on my cheek. "Ready to shop?" he asked

I groaned "You know I hate shopping Jake."

He laughed his big husky laugh, "And you're probably the ONLY girl in the world who does"

I laughed, "So what does Billy want for his birthday?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll get him a book, or some shoes." He said as he shrugged

I smiled, and we began to walk. Everything was going great, we talked about school, felt sympathy for bad test grades, and laughed at embarrassing moments. Until I felt like I was being followed, I looked back, and than became confused when I realized no one was there, so I kept walking.

I guess Jake noticed something was bothering me so he looked back too "Something wrong?" he asked

I looked at him "No, nothing"

We walked a block or two when I felt it again, so I turned around. And once again, no one was there.

Jacob and I visited a couple stores before we found the perfect gift. It was a Native American cookbook, dated way back. We bought the book, and began to drift towards where we started. We decided the night was still young so we walked across the street to Sampson Park, where the festival was held yesterday. The crowd, the food, the games were all gone. All that was left was a small pavilion and a couple toddlers with their parents. Jacob took my hand, telling me he had something to say. So we walked into the pavilion, and held each others hands, gazing into each others eyes. I felt like I was in a movie.

"Bella, I was thinking about what you told me about Edward yesterday"

I nodded my head; I hoped that what he had to tell me was something good.

"Well, I decided, that I really don't care."

I thought I had mistaken him, and became confused. But he kept talking,

"I know, it's weird huh," he looked up the side, and then back at me "But I realized that if I cared, then I would just be spending more time focusing on Edward, when I should be spending more time with you."

I smiled; he was so mature for his age. And he always knew what to say to me.

"Thanks Jacob, I just want to let you know that I love you so much. And Edward will never come between us." I assured him,

He looked deeply into my eyes and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him, and sunk into his kiss. It was sudden yet prepared for; it was like everything good in life mixed into one simple touch. I felt my body combining with his, as if we belonged to each other.

I then opened my eyes, feeling that strange feeling I felt before, and broke our kiss. I looked behind me again, and still no one was there. But this time it felt different, and strange. I began to feel heavy, and my body felt weak. My head spun and I felt like I was hearing a voice. The voice sounded so familiar, yet unknown; it was calling my name "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" Where have I heard this before? I held my forehead, and things began to get blurry. I felt myself falling into Jacob's big chest. I heard him panicking, my eyes were starting to fall heavy. And the last things I heard were Jacob's voice saying "its okay Bella, I've got you." But it wasn't Jacob face that I last saw… it was the same familiar face I saw in my dream that night calling my name over and over again; it was Edward.

**Authors Note: Sorry about the relatively short chapter. I hope you like it, reviews are great. and suggestions are good too. Thanks everyone! :)**


	10. Realizing the Facts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
****Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Ten  
"Realizing the Facts"

Edward's POV

"How is she?" I asked Carlisle.

I looked over at Bella; she slept so peacefully on the hospital bed. The visitors all left, I watched them enter and exit from the waiting room. There was Charlie, Jacob, Alice, Jessica, and even Mike Newton. I wanted to make sure Bella was asleep before I came into the room.

"She'll be okay, a little dehydrated, and some sort of panic shock," he said as he looked at Bella's papers "I don't know what it was that startled her, but it must have been really bad to of made her faint, I gave her some medication a couple minutes ago, so she'll be asleep for quite a while."

I stood there in silence, her face was completely flushed. I watched her breathe easily in and out.

"I have to go check on the other patients, but visiting hour is over in about 15 minutes," he said checking his watch "so you can stay till then. Janice will let you know when time's up." And he left.

It was just Bella and me now. I got closer to her, cautious of her waking up. When I decided it was safe I proceeded to take a seat next to her. I hesitated, but then started to stroke her hand. This gave me memories of the last time I sat next to Bella in a hospital. I closed my eyes, thinking of how I sucked out the last bits of venom in her body. I opened my eyes, and stared at her. She was so beautiful, her warm chestnut brown hair, those long lashes and rosy cheeks. I wanted to kiss her like I used to, I wanted to hold her like I used to, I wanted to make her smile like I used to, I wanted to be with her like I used to. I began to shake at the thought of how she was no longer mine. I couldn't hold in my hesitation and leaned in toward her. And I kissed her soft and tenderly on her warm lips, it was so pleasurable thinking of how we used to kiss, the way she'd look at me, and tell me she wants to be with me forever. As I was breaking our kiss, I smelled a foul smell that was all too familiar. I glanced over at the door to see Jacob, he saw me kissing her. He had a shocked look on his face, for a second it looked as though he might say something, until a short, petite woman with dark brown hair walked in. "Sorry gentlemen, but visiting hours are over" she said looking at the both of us, and then took a double take towards me. I couldn't help but smirk as I heard her thought. "I'll be on my way," I said getting up, "Thank you Janice" I said as politely as possible, stepping past Jacob, he stood frozen. The last thing I heard was Janice repeating over and over again that visiting hours are over.

Jacob's POV

I ignored Janet or Janie or whatever her name was. All I thought of was the way Edward had kissed her. I growled, and the nurse took a step back, taken back at my reaction, and then I looked at her, fear in her eyes. "I'll be leaving now," I took a last look at Bella, and left. I stormed down the halls of the hospital. People were looking and pointing at me from different directions of the hospital, but I didn't give a damn. That leech touched my Bella, and he will regret this.

I stepped out the automatic doors of the hospital, it was raining, and I immediately became drenched. I slammed my fist into the brick wall of the hospital exterior, which caused it to dent. I lay my back against the building, and closed my eyes. The thought of Edward kissing Bella lingered in my head. I slid my back down to the ground, where I sat; waiting for anything to happen. _Bella, it's okay, I'll protect you... _

I looked at the rain, Should I tell Seth and the others? No, I shouldn't worry them, this is my battle.

As I began to wander my thoughts, I saw that someone was standing in front of me. I looked up to see Edward. Looking at him made me feel even more hatred.

"What do you want" I said coldly, even I was taken back by my tone of voice.

Edward looked up at the sky, and without looking at me says "We should talk"

I stand up not taking my eyes off of Edward, I stood about a head taller than him, and I was so thankful that werewolves have a rapid growth spurt.

"So talk" I said, piercing my eyes into his skull.

He half smiled and put his hands in his jacket pockets "You know, you may be bigger than me," he says, "But I still have a bigger heart for Bella"

This made me angry, and I was about to bolt at him, but he stopped me. "Fighting will resolve nothing"

I hated the way he talked down to me, as if I were a child.

"I just wanted to get one thing straight, Bella might have already told you, but I'm not leaving her alone. I love her, and you can't understand my feelings for her." His face shifted emotions, "And you know, I don't think you have what it takes to make her happy."

"What are you saying Cullen?" I demanded,

"What I'm saying is that Bella and I are in love, that what we share is something no other lover's can share. She may be with you right now, but this stage will pass. When the time comes, she'll come to realize that she belongs with me. I know what makes her happy, and it's not you."

I stood there breathing heavily, I had all this anger locked up inside me and I felt like exploding, I looked at him in the eye, inching forward "You listen to me Edward, and listen good, because I'm only going to say this once. I love Bella Swan with every ounce of my aching heart, and you know what? I do know what makes her happy, and if you did too, then you'd know to leave her alone."

"Watch it dog, you know what I'm capable of, and you'll see me from time and time again. I will do **anything** to get my Bella back." He turned his head and headed toward the parking lot. Searching his back pocket, he grabbed for his keys, and unlocked his doors. As he was getting in he shot me a last look, and drove off. I wanted to hurt him so bad. But I knew that nothing I do will keep him from leaving Bella alone. As much as I didn't want to believe it, he loved Bella. And the worst part is, I know that deep down inside, Bella still loves him too.

**Authors Note: So my creative flow is kind of coming to me. But it's really random, so whenever i get an idea i have to write it down and stuff. But once i sit at my computer the creativity just dies. Thank you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming! **

**P.S.- i'd like to give a speical thanks to **La Romantique Perdue **for helping me improve this story.**


	11. Runaway Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
****Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Eleven  
"Runaway Love"

Bella's POV

I slowly opened my heavy eye lids, waking from a deep slumber. My head felt like someone had pounded it over and over again. I tried to sit up, until I felt a hand supporting my back. I turned; startled that someone was in the room with me. Until I realized that it was Carlisle, I managed to give him a weak smile.

"You slept more than I thought you would" He said writing something on his clipboard.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, noticing that Charlie was asleep in the room with me.

Carlisle checked his watch "Well, it's about 12:30 AM."

I jumped, "12:30?!"

He laughed, "Don't worry, you'll be staying here till the morning, we want to know if you're stable enough to walk and such."

I smiled, managing to relax "So how's Edward doing?" I asked him,

He smiled "He's doing okay"

I nodded my head, "Good"

_**Loudspeaker**_

"_Doctor Cullen to the Emergency room, Doctor Cullen"_

He patted my hand, "I guess that's my cue, I'll come check on you in the morning. If you need assistance then press the nurse aid button to your left, Janice will come in record time."

"Thanks Carlisle," I said smiling.

He gave me a last smile, and ran off to the Emergency room. I sighed, and noticed a bouquet of flowers on the table next to me. I wonder who gave them to me; it wasn't like I was dying. They were exquisite; long stemmed roses, with a bright electrifying red. I saw a tag hanging on it, it read:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm thinking of you, feel better._

_Love,  
Edward_

Edward? When did he come in here? I didn't even see him, was he here when I was sleeping? I sighed deeply, and shook my head. I hated to hurt Edward like this, but I loved Jacob, and he's who I want to be with.

I heard Charlie muffling in his sleep, shifting positions on his chair.

I took a rose and smelled it. It had such a sweet aroma, so floral, and calm. Just then, Jacob knocked on my door.

"Jake? What are you doing here? It's so late, you should be home." I said, worried about Billy.

"How can I be home when I know that you're sick in bed?" he said smiling, as he came over to sit with me.

I smiled, and took his hand, with the rose in my other hand. He noticed it, and stares, "Where'd you get those?" he asked curiously.

I stopped, "Um, someone gave them to me"

"Who?" he asked,

I paused "…Edward"

He then noticed the entire bouquet of roses, and looked over the message on the tag, he smirked. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"It's not him I like you know. I just like the flowers" I said.

He stood up, "I can get you flowers too, what kind do you want? I'll go get some now!" he said quickly.

I motioned him to sit down, "No, I don't want any flowers. I want you" I smiled at him,

He slowly sat down smiling back at me. I saw Charlie shifting in his sleep again, so I tried to keep my voice down. Jacob got the hint, and began to whisper.

That night, Jake spent the night in the hospital with me. I looked into his deep brown eyes and said "I love you"

"I love you too Bella" and he kissed my hand.

"Don't let go" I whispered.

"Never" He smiled.

And he was right, when I woke up in the morning, he was still holding on to my hand, never to let go.

I smiled, kissed his forehead, and got up from bed. My legs felt wobbly, I have been in a bed for a day. I walked over to the window, and opened the blinds. Charlie yawned, and struggled to open his eyes, but Jacob still sat, sound asleep. Charlie frowned, "Was he here all night?"

I nodded my head.

He grunted "I'll go call Billy" And he left the room.

I sat next to Jacob, and watched him sleep. There was something different between him and Edward, in a good way. I smiled; he looked 10 times younger when he was asleep.

Charlie then came into the room "Well apparently, Billy has been looking for Jacob all night. He probably sneaked out, little rascal"

I looked at Jake sound asleep; I didn't dare wake him up "Dad, can Billy at least wait till Jake's awake? He looks pretty tired."

"Alright alright, but I have to head over to the station." He paused, and hit his forehead "I almost forgot the main reason why I'm here" he shifted "How are you feeling Bells?" he said awkwardly.

I smiled "I'm better"

He managed a weak grin, and left the room. I found a couple magazines to read while Jacob slept, he was such a heavy sleeper. Hours went by, and he still wouldn't wake up. I tried to watch TV to waste time, flipping through the channels over and over again.

"Knock, knock" someone said from the door; it was Janice "Hi Bella, I don't want to bother you, and I know it's not visiting hour, but this boy is begging me to see you right now. Should I send him away?"

"Who is it?" I asked, even if I had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

"I think its Dr. Cullen's son." But as she said this, Edward appeared from the door.

"Hello Bella" He said slowly.

She turned to look at him "I thought I asked you to wait in the waiting room!"

He smiled, "No worries, I decided not to trouble you. I found my way here myself."

His smile wavered Janice, "U-uh, okay" and she left.

He noticed Jacob, and looked over at me "Can I speak to you-" he looked over at Jake again "alone?"

I hesitated but something in me wanted to talk to him, I nodded my head.

He smiled, and motioned me to come out into the hallway.

I crawled out of bed, and followed him outside. He closed the door behind him and nervously put his hands in his pockets.

"How are you feeling?" he asked nicely.

"Better" I replied a little too quickly.

He smiled "Did you receive my roses?"

I nodded my head.

There was a long silence until he said "I wanted to ask you something"

I nodded again.

"I know this isn't a good time for the two of us-." He looked me in the eyes, like he was trying to figure me out. "But I want you to runaway with me"

I stared at him dumfounded. But before I could even speak, he took my hand and dragged me out of the hospital.

I didn't say a single word, and the thing was I wasn't sure if it was because I was shocked… or I actually wanted to go.

**Authors Note: Yay! This was exciting. Thank you for alll your reviews! Lately, i've been getting quite some people asking me to have Bella side with Edward! I love it! It gives me more of a challenge. So keep those suggestions and reviews coming! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can.**


	12. Love Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
****Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Twelve  
"Love Game"

Edward pulled me out to his car, and opened the passenger door for me to go in. I obeyed and stepped inside his car. I sat frozen, still in shock that I was following through with this. When he started the engine, before I knew it was too late,

I managed to squeak out, "U-um, where are we going?"

He smiled at me, "Don't worry, I'll take us somewhere that'll make us both happy."

I felt so uneasy; I didn't even realize that I was still wearing hospital clothes.

I quickly stopped him "Edward, I'm still in my hospital clothes."

He got something out from the backseat, a bag. "Brought these for you" he said settling them onto my lap.

I looked at the bag full with clothes "How'd you know I'd follow you?"

He shrugged "I actually didn't think you would, but I brought these just in case, they belong to Rosalie"

He pulled into a gas station, "I need to fill up my tank, but you can change in the bathroom inside"

I nodded, and headed inside, I got stares from people pointing at my hospital clothing, but I managed into Rosalie's clothing.

I came outside with Edward waiting near the passenger seat; he opened my door, and kissed my cheek.

I was startled, taken back by him. I just got in the car, with no emotion. _Why on earth was I here? I should be back at the hospital. It's not too late!_ Just then, Edward got in, and smiled at me. "Bella, I'm really glad you're here with me. You have no idea how much I missed you" his hand wrapped around my own hand. It's been so long since I've felt his touch; I flinched at the coldness, since I was so used to Jacob's warm hands.

He noticed this, and released my hand. He stroked my hair, and tucked it behind my hair. He smiled his half smile and began to start the ignition.

Jacob's POV

I woke up, tired as ever, hoping to see Bella; I was startled when I didn't see her. I figured she went to the cafeteria or the bathroom or something, so I just watched some TV. After a half hour went by, I was starting to get worried. So I walked through the halls until I found Janice, she took a step back when she saw me. She must have been scared from the last time. I smiled, and tried to be polite.

"Hi Janice, I'm looking for Bella. Have you seen her?"

She began to loosen up "I actually haven't seen her. She was supposed to check out this morning, let me check her papers."

I followed her into the lobby office, where she got a folder out that read Bella Swan in the tab. She was puzzled, "It says here, she hasn't checked out. So she must still be around somewhere in the hospital."

"Okay"

"But don't worry; this isn't that big of a hospital so it shouldn't be that hard to find her."

I grinned "Thank you."

I spent the next 20 minutes pacing around the hospital looking for her. I checked everywhere, but when I was in the cafeteria, two women were gossiping about a bronze-haired boy, and I couldn't help but eaves-drop.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I saw Dr. Cullen's boy again" said the first lady.

"Oh you mean Emmett? He's so muscular and sexy"

The first lady waved her hands in the air, as if she was swatting a fly, "No, no not him! The other one! The tall… Handsome… Bronze-haired one." She batted her eyelashes, I smirked.

"Oh you mean Edward" the second woman said, fanning herself "I'd like to have a slice of that pie!"

The first woman laughed "Honey, you **know **a boy like him isn't available. I've seen him with a girl before."

"What a bummer," the second woman pouted "Is she pretty?"

The first woman crossed her arms, "She's so plain looking, and doesn't seem like Edwards type… You know she was in the hospital all night"

"Really? Is that why Edward was here?" Questioned the second woman.

"Probably… Actually Carrie told me she saw Edward running out of here with her this morning," the first woman said "You know" she said getting closer "Janice told me that she caught a glimpse of Edward and that girl kissing, and apparently there's another boy in love with that girl, he was here all night!"

The second woman reeled back, "No way! I have got to go to my hair stylist and start getting a _plainer _look."

They both laughed, I was infuriated with anger. I stormed out of the cafeteria, and people noticed, because the last thing I heard was the second lady saying "I wonder what his problem is."

I marched out of the hospital, and ran my fingers through my hair. The cold, damp air outside was whizzing off my clothes. I screamed as loud as I could, "So this is how you want to play?" I nodded my head; people stared at me like I was a lunatic. "Fine! I can play games too… You win this round. But I win Bella's heart in the end"

I looked up at the sun; I knew Bella was close by. We were watching the same sun, after all.

**Authors Note: Phew, these have been pretty difficult. A ton of you are rooting for Jake, but also Edward! In the end, i'll have to choose one. Everyone has given me great reasons to why she should be with Edward or Jacob. And i really thought it through, but i'm not sure what fits yet. Reviews for chapter Eleven were AMAAZING. I got a ton, which made me write this chapter quicker. Thanks so much for supporting me and Full Moon :)**


	13. Confusing Turns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
****Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Thirteen  
"Confusing Turns"

Edward's POV

I looked over at Bella; she sat timidly in her seat. I frowned; I knew this wasn't what she wanted, and she was probably thinking of that dog. This would have been so much easier if I could read her mind. But I had to be thankful right now, after all, here I am with Bella running away together. I had a plan; I wanted her dreams to come true, I wanted to be her prince charming. I wanted to take her some place for us both, and lure her into my arms once again. I knew that dog wouldn't come chasing us, he's just a boy.

I put my hand on Bella's thigh, and she glanced over at me. I smiled at her and I even tried to keep the speed limit for her. Something was different about her, and it wasn't just Rosalie's clothes. It was like an emotion showing through her facial features, a mixture of pain, guilt, and sorrow. I felt bad, but I knew it would change, soon she will see that we belong together. I removed my hand from her leg, and used it to steer. We were close to Seattle now, the green guide signs read Seattle ahead 10 miles. I looked over at Bella, and she noticed the sign. For the first time during the entire car ride she spoke, "Are we going to Seattle?" She asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon" I smiled,

She just nodded her head, and looked back out the window. I knew that wherever we were going would get her head cleared from Jacob. That's what I needed to do- remind her of how happy we used to be. It had to be just me and her, and everything would be okay.

_______________________________

Jacob's POV

Out of no where I ran into the nearest woods, and took my shirt off. I transformed into a wolf, and tried to smell out Edward's tracks. His scent was so strong and foul it wasn't hard to follow. I smelled them going towards Seattle. I quickly switched back to human form and got into my run-down car. I pulled out an extra shirt from the trunk and sped off to Seattle. I had to hurry to save Bella. Edward probably forced her to go. She was basically kidnapped! I was a worried wreak. I was blaming everything on Edward, but a part of me wondered if she chose to go.

Bella's POV

_What was I thinking? _I decided it would be best if I don't talk to Edward during the car ride. I had no idea where we were going, and why I chose to go! But my heart was telling me to follow him. But alas, I felt like I betrayed Jacob. I wanted to see him right now. But I didn't have the heart to tell Edward to turn around. Just then I saw a guide sign stating Seattle ahead 10 miles. I looked at him, "Are we going to Seattle?" I asked for the first time,

"Yeah, we'll be there soon" He said with a smile.

I nodded, and looked back at the window. I wonder where Jacob is… Does he know I'm gone?

I tried to figure this out, I guess I could stay in Seattle for a little bit, but then go back to Forks where I belong. I felt bad that Edward drove all this way just for me. As much as I wanted to go home and see Jacob, I had to be here with Edward, I had to put a formal closure on our past.

_______________________________

I guess I had fallen asleep, because I felt Edwards hand nudging me to wake up. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked out the window. My eyes grew huge; we were at the Seattle International Airport. I looked over at Edward to see him smiling,

"Why are we here?" I asked him

"I told you, we are running away together"

I shook my head "Wait no, Edw-."

He stopped me, "I'll go buy tickets, where do you want to go?" He looked like a little boy in a candy shop "Anywhere, you name it"

I sighed and looked at my hands, "I want to go home Edward."

He looked at me funny, "Bella, you're the one who agreed to come along. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

I opened my mouth slightly, as if I was going to say something, but I closed my mouth instantly.

"Damnnit, Bella. I don't get you! You willingly follow me all this way and now you want to go home? You don't say a thing in the car, and avoid even looking at me! It's hard enough that I can't hear what you're thinking." He stopped knowing he was going to far. "Just tell me why you came, if all you wanted to do was go home…"

I squeezed my eyes shut, and I stammered over my words "I- I didn't know w- what I was thinking… I- I, guess some-something came over m-me."

His face fell, and my heart froze "I'm really sorry" I put my hand on his shoulder. I felt awful, thinking he was heart broken, but instead, he reached over and forcefully kissed me on the lips, it was unexpected and uncalled for, but this time I kissed back. I didn't know why, but I wanted to. After a little while, I released his grasp, and gasped for air. I was in complete shock, why did I do that? "Shit, oh my gosh, Edward I'm so sorry I have to go." I ran out of his car, tears started to stream down my face. I hurt Jacob, I left him, I betrayed him, and I was so selfish. All Jake has ever done for me was be a great guy. I ran as far as I could, not knowing where I was going. I stopped when I reached a huge sturdy gate. The sign read **Caution: Flights held beyond this point. **I tried to catch my breath; I had been running so much. My legs gave out, and I sat on the ground. The sound of the airplanes taking off and landing hurt my ears beyond belief. But I liked it, I felt like all the other sounds of chaos came to a halt. I closed my eyes and a flow of emotion tumbled over me. I opened my eye, how come I didn't realize this earlier? I touched my lips, still shaking from my crying. I still had feelings for- Edward.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took a while for me to update, I had to go through a lot of re-editing and re-thinking. But on a better note, I got 100 reviews! I was really really excited. I'm really upset because i have to choose between Edward and Jacob. A lot of people have been stressing Edward lately. But still some of the people who want Jacob has some really really good reasons as to why he should be the one Bella ends up with. I hopefully will get some good ideas this weekened, and write the next chapter soon. Thanks for all your support, and thanks AGAIN for the 100 reviews. AMAZING.**


	14. Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Fourteen  
"Promises"

After about ten minutes of calming down. I decided to go back to Edward's car. I couldn't just sit here any longer, I needed to see Edward, and I needed to see Jacob. I was hurting them both, and it was all my fault. My ears were ringing like crazy as I was walking back to Edward's car. I had my arms crossed tightly across my body, feeling like an awful person. I shrugged my head into my chest, trying to keep as warm as possible. When I entered the parking zone, I tried to decide which car was Edward's. It took a while but I figured out which one was his. But it wasn't the car that I noticed first. There in the parking lot was not just Edward, but there was Jacob. What was he doing here? Did he drive all this way? I clenched my teeth. This was all my fault. I tried to be as slow as possible walking toward the car. I didn't want to face Jacob. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me. I felt so embarrassed and ashamed. But a little sooner than later, I was standing in the presence of the two guys that meant the world to me. I didn't dare look at them. I was too afraid.

The first to talk was Jacob.

"Bella, I'm taking you home. You're not well yet" he pleaded.  
Edward grabbed my wrist, "I believe its Bella's decision as to where she goes, and who she goes with." He said piercing his eyes into Jacob's skull. Jacob growled at first, looking ready to pounce. But then something inside of him made him stop. He looked at me thoughtfully, and then sighed "He's right Bells, it's not up to me, or him. It's up to you…"  
I looked at the ground; still not speaking. A million thoughts rushed through my body.

_**Flashback  
**_I always seemed to be the weak one. I wanted to be strong for once. I didn't want some boy to see me as their damsel in distress. For once I didn't want someone to go out of their way for me. I wanted to do something for someone; be the heroine.  
_**End of Flashback**_

I gulped back tears; trying to be strong "I don't know what the right thing to do is right now." I said carefully. "But I think I need some time to think about it…"

_______________________________

When I arrived home, I snuggled up in bed. I closed my eyes, and wondered why I had been so stupid. I hurt Edward and Jacob so much. And I was so confused. I loved Jacob, but I still loved Edward too. I felt trapped; I wanted to run away from the situation. But I knew I couldn't walk away. I couldn't keep both guys clawing at each other because of me. It wasn't worth it, it's not like I'm anything special… And yet I can cause such a big mess. In the end, I knew I'd have to choose one or the other.

_______________________________

_**Meanwhile… **__A vampire lurks, seeking to avenge his brother James, looking to find a family of vampires. With the information he gathered from Victoria, he came looking for the Cullen Family. Better yet, he was looking to finish what James had started. _

"I can smell you from miles away Bella Swan," He inhales the air smelling the sweet fragrance of Bella Swan. He stands in the backyard of the Swan residence, looking through the window.

"You smell oh so sweet."

Edward's POV

I decided not to go home just yet. I parked my Volvo in front of a familiar hill, and ran up the side. I reached the top, and gazed up at the heavens above. The sky was shining extra bright today. I walked to the middle of the meadow, and lay my body on the grass that was touched by a mist of dew. I thought of Bella, thinking of how much pain she must be in because of me. I should of let her go. I loved her, and I wanted to see her happy. But all I was doing was keeping her from her happiness. I nodded my head. In a way, I knew that waiting for Bella was what I wanted to do. I loved her so much. She meant everything to me. I had lost her once, and I didn't want to lose her again. In the beginning everything just rushed so quickly I couldn't think of anything except for the fact that Jacob had stolen my Bella. I needed her back… But now, I felt like a fool. Bella is no object. She is a beautiful woman, whom I love dearly. And if I love her, I'll learn to cope with her decision.

I suddenly felt the presence of another vampire near. I bolted up, hearing leaves rustling nearby, I inched closer to the area I felt them coming from. Out of no where, Alice leaped out of the bushes. I jumped "Sorry Edward. But I think there's something you need to hear"  
She explained to me that she saw someone lurking around Bella's window, and she felt a bad vibe from him.

"Who is it Alice" I said, not sounding much like a question.  
"I don't know," she said. "I was with Jasper, until I had a vision, I saw someone standing in her backyard, watching her. He strangely looked a lot like James and it startled me, I was afraid for Bella, and I wanted to go see for myself, but I thought you needed to know as well."

I was just as shocked as she was, "let's go" I said,  
and Alice nodded.  
We ran down to my car, and I drove as fast as I could to get to Bella's quickly. But before I could get comfortable, I heard the stranger's thoughts. I slammed on the brakes; I was about ½ a mile away from Bella's house. I listened intently; he was here to avenge James. I was confused, who is this stranger? And what is his connection with James? And then I froze.

"Edward, what is it?" Alice asked getting worried.

I turned to her, I couldn't believe it. "He- He's here to finish what James had started…"

Jacob's POV

I sat staring at the sun setting in the distance. It was an unusual breezy day in Forks, and sitting on the beach was exactly the thing I wanted to do. The sand was quite damp from the rain before, but it didn't bother me much. Being on this beach made me think of memories back when I was younger, I used to come here with my friends, and family. Growing up, La Push beach was like my safe land. But now, it had made me new memories; memories with Bella. I dug my fingers into the sand, which was clumping together; being mixed with the rain. I wondered what Bella was thinking right this second, wondering if she was thinking of me, like I was thinking of her. I wished I could take her pain away. I tried to think of Bella and Edward being together again. It pierced my heart, I felt cold in my stomach and my head. I didn't want to think about it. No matter, I loved her. Imprinting didn't even matter to me. I loved her like no one else could. I wanted Bella to know how much she meant to me. How much I care for her. I may be young, but I knew what it felt like to fall in love, because Bella had taught me how, and I will always thank her for that.

**Authors Note: Wow, I am soo sorry everyone. My computer had a massive virus, and ALL my stuff had to be deleted. So once again, i'm really sorry for the late update. On another note, i do love reviews, but some of them were a tad harsh. in the end, i'd like everyone to know that i'm not stephenie meyer, and i dont promise that all of the background on this story is 100% like twilight. BECAUSE this is my story, and i have my own ideas too. That's the point of this wonderful website.**


	15. It's Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Fifteen  
"It's Time"

What I needed was a dose of reality. I began to rub my temples, trying to relax, when I heard a rush of wind and the papers on my desk swishing off. I bolted up from bed to see Edward standing in front of me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked scared.

"Bella, please come with me, you're in danger" his face looked pained.

I felt a need to believe him, so I grabbed my jacket and followed him out of my house. I saw Alice in the car waiting for us to come. I jumped into the backseat, and we drove to their house.

I looked out the window, scared out of my mind. Edward drove as fast as possible. I was holding on for dear life. When we made it to their house, Edward ran into the house, as me and Alice followed behind. He threw open the front doors. "Carlisle?!" he yelled for him.

Esme came running out of the living room "he's not here Edward. He's still at the hospital" she studied Edward's face, and then looked at me and Alice, then back to Edward "What's going on?"

Alice looked at me, and then motioned for Esme to come upstairs with her. As on cue, I followed Edward into the living room. He didn't say a word, and neither did I. I sat quietly as I watched Edward pacing the room like a maniac. It made my head spin watching him, considering how fast he was going. I couldn't stand the silence anymore, and decided it was time for me to ask what the hell was going on.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked,

He stopped, "I- I… You're in danger Bella, and I don't know if I-."

Ernest for an answer I asked "If what?"

"If- if, I can kill another vampire…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wondering how this relates to me.

Edward looked me in the eyes, "Bella, do you remember that night with James?"

I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear that name. Horrible flashes of that day whipped through my mind. I just nodded my head, wanting to know why he had to bring James up.

Edward sat next to me, "Today, Alice saw something. A guy… A _vampire_ and he was watching you from outside of your window."

I shuddered, "How does he relate to James?"

He shook his head, pained. "I'm not sure. But I do know that he's here- for you. And he's here to kill you Bella, to finish what James had started." He looked the other way "Not only is he here for you. But he's here for me and my family. – None of us are safe here. But this man…" He squeezed his eyes shut "He, he is different. He cuts to the chase. He gets what he wants, and he will go through whatever it takes to get it."

I sat in disbelief "But, what should we do? I mean, what do you want me to do? I want to help."

"No! - I mean, no… Bella please, just let **me **do the protecting."

_**Flashback  
**_I always seemed to be the weak one. I wanted to be strong for once. I didn't want some boy to see me as their damsel in distress. For once I didn't want someone to go out of their way for me. I wanted to do something for someone; be the heroine.  
_**End of Flashback**_

I shook my head quickly and stood up, angry; this was my chance, "No!"

He looked at me, "please Bella just cooperate with me. I need to figure this out."

"Then let me help! I want to help you and your family."

"No Bella, maybe you should stay with Jacob while I go kill this bastard." He said angrily, emphasizing Jake's name.

"No, no, no. Maybe Jake can help us! I mean, maybe if we all work together this won't be as hard!" I suggested.

He slammed his fist on the coffee tables, which caused it to split it in half. "Why, would I ask those dogs to help us?"

I took a step back, "fine, I'll go find Jake myself. And maybe then I can prove to you that I can handle this myself"

Edward leaped for my hand, grabbing a hold of it. "Bella, honestly, do you think you can beat off this guy? He's different than James. And you couldn't even handle him. What do you think would have happened if I didn't kill him in time? – He would have killed you! Please just listen to me, and don't go off on your own… Please."

I was angry; I'm not a little girl. I released his grip, and sprinted for the door. I sprinted into the woods, not knowing where I was headed, hoping wherever I went; it would take me to Jacob.

Unknown Vampires POV

"Honestly Chandler, what's so great about this human girl?" Cooed Charlotte,

Charlotte has been my mate for quite some decades now. She found me in Britain in 1764. I was stabbed multiple times in an alley. It all started when my good friend Richard was to be wed, the night after. As men, we had a grand time drinking whiskey and rum the night before. Although, Richard had gotten a little too drunk, and accused me of sleeping with his wife. Before I knew it my best friend was stabbing me in an alley, as I curled up bleeding to death. I could of swore I saw my life ending right there, until a beautiful woman of pale skin and blood red eyes bit me. I had a frenzy of light and pain. – Since that night, I have forever devoted my life to Charlotte.

My brother James has always been the rock of our family, our parents died shortly after I was conceived. My mother died giving birth to me. And my sorrow, alchoholic father hung himself in the greiving of our mother. I had always blamed myself, and I will never forget. I decided to turn James into a vampire so he felt a need to devote his life to **me**, like I had to Charlotte. But when I turned him into a vampire he was the strongest of them all. never even considering me as a member of his family he fled off to join with Laurent and Victoria. James and I were the typical brothers; we always fought but got along when the time was right. I always had an urge to beat him at everything, but in the end it was always James who would have won. - This was why I must go hunt down Bella Swan. For she is the game my brother had started for me. May he rest in peace, for I shall beat him at his own game, and avenge him till I feel the pouring glory. I shall kill the Cullen Family, and I shall feast at Isabella Swan

"You know why Charlotte. I have to beat my brother." I said without a glance.

She sighed of boredom "Where's my fun in this?" She said

"Damn it shut up" I yelled.

She chuckled, getting up from her spot, heading towards the window to where I was. "You're so cute when you're mad" She laughed and left me.

I couldn't have cared less about Charlotte at the time. All I could think about was the way the human girl smelled, the sensation tickled my tongue.

Soon she would be in my grasp, and my plan was unraveling slowly and perfectly. I sensed her running into the woods a good 5 minutes ago. And this was my chance, such a naïve girl with such a big heart.

I smiled, "its time Bella Swan. It's time." And with that I ran out in search of my prey.

**Phew, so im really not sure if people are going to like this new character or not. But if you dont, sorry you hate it. maybe you should go read a different story. Anyways, i was very iffy as to if i should add this new character. tell me what you think!**


	16. A Willingness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Sixteen  
"A Willingness"

I ran as fast as I could, not looking back. My body swelled up from breathing so heavily. My knees were weak from the sprinting, but it felt numb to me. I fell again for the third time, cursing myself for being such a klutz. But this time, I didn't get back up. I sat on the soggy leaves trying to catch my breath. I knew Edward would smell me right away, so I wanted to start running again. I just didn't know when to start.

"Hello Bella" I heard from behind me, I felt a cold hand touch upon my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, annoyed that Edward would follow me. "Damn it, Edward." I started to turn my head towards him, "I'm not a little girl I can –." I stopped, realizing I wasn't talking to Edward, but a person, who looked a lot like; James.

I couldn't speak; those same eyes that have haunted me at night, the same smile that lurked in my dreams, the bitter touch that ran chills up and down my spine. It was happening all over again, James, and the bite, the pain. I squeezed my eyes hoping this was all just a dream; I was shivering with fear, but I had to stay strong. After all, I had to be the heroine.

The stranger kneeled down gracefully. His deadly touch still lingering on my skin. He put a finger to his lips, "Shh," he said. "It's okay now; I'll make your pain go away." He whispered intently into my ear. I felt my cold sweat "There, there pretty girl, I'm not the bad guy."

"Stay away from her", I heard a growl.

I swung my head around like a whip. There I saw- Jacob.

The stranger hissed at Jake, his fangs bared out with anguish. The wolf I saw was no longer a puppy, but a monster. His teeth flared out, the fur standing up from his skin.

I was afraid. I was scared. I backed up falling on a root, stumbling into a tree. I sat there waiting cautiously for a miracle to happen. My heart pumped blood faster and faster. _Jacob, run; please run. Get away from here; I don't want to lose you. _Thoughts were flurrying through my mind. Searching for a way out, looking for a plan. I panicked, fumbling around the earthy land searching for some kind of sharp object. I rummaged through till I found a decent sharp rock. I chucked it as hard as I could, trying to get the strangers attention. I wanted him to leave Jake alone. I cursed my parents for not being athletic. The stone flew past his shoulder, only slightly swiping past his clothes. But that was all he needed. He turned his head towards me. Only to of realized I hadn't thought this far ahead.

Jacob panicked, trying to jump on the predator. The monster just kept pushing him back, Jacob soon hurt his leg, and I was pained to hear his whimper. I was trying to get up, and make a run to Jake. I was petrified, about to lose it, I saw a woman appear from behind a tree. She was breathtaking, her hair was straight as a pin, jet black slipping down to her waist. Her skin; pale, and cold, finding streaks of glitter as the sun peaked from the in-between leaves. She looked at me like I was a rare painting held in the Louvre.

She suddenly stopped behind the horrid man, and frowned. She put her icy fingers on his shoulder, the same place my stone had brushed him. She suddenly looked angry, like she found out that I was actually a facsimile of the actual painting.

"Chandler, she smells so good" She whined.

He didn't reply, his eyes were only on me.

He was so close. A mere 4 feet away, slowly pacing himself like I was a rabbit soon to prance away. I thought of nothing else but to close my eyes, and wait for the pain to happen. I couldn't do it. No matter how hard I try or think I can, I will never be the hero.

_______________________________

"Alice, you're sure she's this way?" Edward asked frantically, as they ran through the woods.

"I'm positive, I saw her with **him**." She replied quickly.

Closely behind them, Jasper and Emmett smelled for Bella. But they came to a stop, their face twisted from the smell. Emmett ducked his head up, "It's Jacob"

Jasper sniffed in the air again, but this time as if it was the sweetest thing he's ever smelled, "I smell Bella as well"

Alice and Edward nodded to each other. "Let's go" Edward said.

_______________________________

Chandlers POV

I gazed upon her, the smell radiating towards me. I wanted to pounce. I wanted to grab her. But I restrained myself.

I needed to control myself. After all, she wasn't my only goal. I knew the Cullen's wouldn't let young Bella be harmed. I sensed them coming long before my arrival. I just had to wait a little longer, and when they come I would kill two birds with one stone.

I smiled, feeling pleased at my own brilliance. I felt Charlotte dig her fingernails into my skin. I felt her longing for the girl as well.

I looked back at her in caution. And she willingly stepped back, look hurt. I turned my head back to the girl, waiting for the Cullen's arrival.

The dog was whimpering behind us, I saw Bella longing to go to him. I laughed hoarsely, they all stared at once. I was laughing at how weak everyone was around me. I was so- so powerful. It felt good for once, not being 2nd best next to James. _I _was the best.

It was just then I felt the approaching vampires nearby. I cocked my head to the side winding my neck towards them.

I saw four of them. A boy spoke first, although his eyes weren't on me, they were on the girl.

"Get out of here, this is our property. And the human's with us, _leave._" He growled.

I smirked, "Well, that is not a very nice way to greet someone. Don't you have manners?" I asked smartly.

I heard Charlotte giggling behind me. I smiled, glad that I have amused her.

The girl in the group spoke next, this time a little softer. "We apologize for the rude introduction. I'm Alice, and these are my brothers, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

Her voice was calm, but I felt the fear inside her.

"Nice to meet you, I am Chandler, and this is Charlotte. And we apologize as well, because we've come to seek this girl." I said pointing towards Bella.

They all growled at once. Eyes pinned towards me.

As I was ready to pounce, I felt the dog on top of me, clawing at my face.

I pushed him back at once. When I turned around the others were on me as well. Seeing this was bad timing I looked towards Charlotte nodded towards her.

She nodded back, and we fled the scene.

**Authors Note: Ahhh, well I don't know if you guys can tell. But I've been trying some different experiments with my writing style. I'm not sure how it is so please tell me if you can tell, and if you like it better! If you can't tell thats fine too. But hope you liked my chapter!**


	17. My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.  
I hope you like this story; it's my first Bella and Jacob fan fiction.**

Chapter Seventeen  
"My Life"

Bella's POV

My eyes widened hoping this was another one of my awful nightmares.

Jacob came running to me first-hand. He began to nuzzle my cheek, as I stroked his long fur.

The others came running to me then. Edward was the first of them to reach me.

Edward dipped me back a little. "Are you alright Bella?"

Jacobs huffed a little. As Alice was having a vision; Jasper held her hand ever so softly.

"I'm okay, Gosh, I'm so sorry. I promise this won't happen again." I said embarrassingly,

Alice and Jasper came forward.

"He's done for now, but he's planning his next counter attack soon" Jasper said mannerly, stating Alice's vision for her.

Emmett shook his head, "That was way too dangerous. We need to be more careful."

Edward then looked at me intently, and stood up. "Bella what were you thinking!?" He yelled "I mean, first you blow up at me for protecting you! And then you ran off? You scared me half to death! Are you trying to _kill_ me?" He then paused, something in him stopped him. He realized I've never been so scared. "I- I'm sorry Bella," he said quietly, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just really scared."

I nodded, wanting nothing but to go home. "I need to get home; I have to make dinner for Charlie."

Edward made a nervous laugh, "You almost got killed, and you're worried about making dinner?"

I showed a weak smile, "I guess?"

He nodded, "I'll take you home, but I want Alice to stay with you. I can't let Chandler get near you again"

I shook my head, "No, I don't want to worry you guys. I'll be fine."

Alice bent down next to me, "I can stay with you Bella it's no problem at all"

I shook my head, "I'll be fine. I just need some rest, that's all"

Edwards POV

I arrived home in Emmett's Jeep with him and Jasper; Alice took Bella home in my car. I ran inside running into Rosalie.

She glared "What's your problem? And where were you guys?"

Emmett came in with Jasper behind him. "Sorry babe," he put his arm around her, "We were out hunting the unwanted" he laughed, like it was a funny joke.

I spun around, "you know this isn't funny at all." I snapped "Bella, _the love of my life_ was close to being killed, again. And you're making jokes?"

Emmett put out his hands in caution, "I was just trying to lighten the mood, chill"

"Yeah, Edward, Emmett's just trying to cheer you up." Rose said protecting Emmett

I made a look at her, "Since when do _you _care? You've never even liked Bella! Actually, you don't like anyone but yourself!"

"That's not true!" She said, defending herself.

Jasper then cut in, "Edward, please relax."

"Jasper, I really don't want to hear it, okay? You can't even stand near Bella without wanting to suck the living daylights out of her!"

We all heard the car come up then, knowing it was Alice. We heard a door slam, and then footsteps. She stormed in, and marched right towards me. "I saw everything Edward. Why are you taking this out on everyone? They're just trying to help!"

I winced, knowing she was right. But I was angry, and I couldn't help what I was saying.

"I'm leaving." I said

"Oh and where exactly are you going?" Alice demanded.

It was strange to see her mad, when she was usually light and sweet.

"Why do you even ask?" I said opening the door of my car. I stepped inside with the door still open. The front door was open, and I saw my brothers and sisters staring at me in horror.

"Shouldn't you know?" I said turning my head straight ahead "You can see the future can't you?" I slammed the car door shut hard; I thought it was going to break off.

I revved the engine loudly, making the tires screech beneath me, and I zoomed off onto the streets.

Looking back in retrospect I regretted everything I said to them. Feeling stupid for the way I acted, but it spilled out of no where, and embarrassingly, I was too afraid to go back and apologize.

I sped off towards the hospital; Carlisle would give me guidance, because he has for my whole life.

_______________________________

After a long debate whether Alice should stay or not, she had a vision, and it was quickly my victory, because she has some issues at home she had to take care of. Shortly after, I made dinner for Charlie, and I went upstairs to check my e-mail, seeing if my mom ever contacted me.

Jessica called, telling me her drama with her fight with Lauren. Every once in a while I'd reply a mhmm, or a yeah, or a totally. And I realized this is what actual girls talk about. With me, it'd be different. I guess, this is what I was in for.

Around 8:00, I decided to try to finish an English essay, when I heard a tapping at my window. It was Jacob, he flashed a smile.

I grinned and let him in. He pounced in making the floor pound a little.

He winced "Sorry". "Its fine" I said back.

He sat on my bed, "Long day."

I nodded in agreement, still standing in front of him awkwardly. It seemed like decades since I've been with Jake _without_ Edward having to be there.

"What were you thinking back there?" He asked quizzically.

I took a breath, crossing my arms humiliated, rolling my foot; scraping it across my carpet. "I was thinking-- that I could be the hero for once."

He laughed a little, "Bella you have nothing to worry about! I'm here to protect you, and as much as I hate to admit it, so is Edward"

I looked up towards my ceiling "I know! I know!" I complained, "But I want to take care of myself too!"

He smiled opening his one arm for me to flood myself into. "Look Bells," he says looking me in the eyes, "its fine. I mean I guess I understand why you'd want to take care of yourself too. But I want you to know that, I can take care of you too, because I **want** to."

I smiled; it was like he could see right through me, "I just don't want you to worry about me. Like, I'm your number one priority. I want you to live your life too."

He chuckled, "Bella, the only life I can ever think of living is with you."

My heart fluttered, and Jake leaned in to kiss me. I met him in the middle matching our lips as if they were molded together. He put his hand behind my waist, guiding me onto the mattress of the bed. I felt like a cloud, like I could do anything. I loved Jake so much, and I _knew_ that he loved me too.

_______________________________

Chandlers POV

"We were way too bordered." I paced, Charlotte sat near me playing with a strand of her long jet black hair.

"I think we should split this project up, kill the girl first, and then kill the Cullen's." I said strongly. "That way, the girl can give me the strength to attack the Cullen's." I said satisfyingly.

Charlotte moved towards me, slinking up like a snake. She put her soft arms around my waist from behind, laying her head on my back. God, I loved it when she did that, it made me feel more wanted, more needed, more together.

I turned around, her arms still around my waist, I touching her cheek handling with care as if it were baby's skin. She closed her eyes putting her hand over mine. She spoke, "I can help you Chandler," She stroked my hand, "We can defeat them together, as a team"

I nodded agreeing "We'll attack at dawn tomorrow."

She grinned, flashing her teeth. The way she smiled still made my spine shiver.

I kissed her forehead, "I love the way you love me."

She kissed my lips, "Good" she said bluntly.

**Author's Note: This Chapter was a tad longer than the others. Reviews are very much welcome. Sorry to say this, but I will be gone from 6/21-7/8. So during that period I won't be able to write anything. If I'm lucky I can probably write some this weekend. Hopefully, I'll come back to lots of reviews from everyone!**


	18. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Eighteen  
"Trapped"

Jacob's POV

I wondered where I would be in the future. Would the werewolves and vampires finally be at peace? Will I go to college? Will I live to take care of Billy for the rest of my life? Will my pack be forever here in Forks? Will Bella and I still be together…?

These thoughts lingered my head, I lay by Bella who was sleeping softly in her bed. I cradled her fragile head with my arm, watching her breathe easily in and out. That's when I noticed the small beads of sweat falling from her forehead. Realizing it was my arm that made her sweat so much; I let out a soft laugh and carefully pulled my arm out from underneath her head, and replaced it with a pillow. I stared at her, as I wiped the sweat from her forehead with my thumb.

The thing was, I knew she still had feelings for Edward. Yet, I still loved her with everything I had. I laid my head back on her spare pillow, leaning my head towards the window. The sky was a nice midnight blue, with a splash of turquoise. The stars were shimmering blending nicely with the crescent moon. I shifted my head and put my hands behind my head, relaxing. How lucky was I? Here with the girl of my dreams lying together on a starry night.

I then realized Charlie was still in the house. Startled, and afraid of getting caught, I got up, and decided to leave a note for Bella to read in the morning. I went over to Bella's desk in search of paper and pen. I noticed her English essay on the table, and extra notebook paper beside it. I took that and a pen, and scribbled down some words. I neatly folded the note, and went over to Bella. I bent down, and cupped her chin with my fingers, and softly kissed her soft lips. When I released my grip, her head drooped back towards the pillow. I smiled, straightening my back, still watching her sleep.

"Sweet dreams Bella" I whispered to her, I saw a slight smile on her face, and I beamed. I tucked the note into her curled hand, and fled off into the night.

Bella's POV

I woke up sweating, and in a good mood. Rubbing my eyes to wake up I realized I felt something in my hand. I looked down to find a now crumpled piece of paper.

It read:

_Bella,_

_You slept so peacefully I wouldn't dare wake you. I hope you had a nice sleep, and just a word of warning; you might wake up in the morning sweating. That's my fault, ha-ha. Well, I'll be home, if you want me to come over after school give me a call. If not you can just come over to my place. I miss you already baby._

_Love,  
Jacob_

I smiled, delighted. I quickly ran to the bathroom getting into the shower, then brushing my teeth. I ran downstairs greeting Charlie, while making him coffee.

"You seem extra happy today" Charlie noticed.

I just smiled, "Mhmm," I said confidently.

I poured Charlie his coffee in his favorite mug, and got out some cereal for myself.

He took a sip, while turning the page of the daily newspaper "So Bella, we uh… Haven't really talked in a while."

I shrugged, as I sat down at the table by Charlie "I guess so; it's probably because you were too worried about me being in the hospital and stuff"

He turned another page, ignoring what I said, "You glad you get to go back to school? You must be overloaded with homework and tests."

I took a bite of my cereal that was soggy from the milk, "No, not really. Jess called me last night and told me some of what I missed."

I looked up from the paper, "You still talk to her huh?"

I nodded, "why?" I asked.

He took a bigger gulp of coffee, "I don't know you seem to be hanging out with Edward and Jacob so much I didn't think you were still talking to Jessica… And what about the other kids? Mike? Eric? Angela?"

I nodded again, "I talk to them in school." I replied quickly, surprised to see that he still remembered their names, when it seemed to me like I didn't even know who they were anymore.

_______________________________

School was normal, classes were bland, outside the window was rain, and gym class was well gym class. At lunch, I noticed Edward sitting by himself, without the rest of his family; who sat completely across the cafeteria. I quizzically asked myself _did they get in a fight._ But it seemed almost impossible with how well they got along. I decided it wasn't a big deal and went over to sit with Angela. After Chemistry, I went to my locker to switch books. But I was stopped by Edward on the way over.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked, walking with me.

I shrugged, "Okay I guess." I thought of lunch, and decided to confront him, "hey today at lunch, why weren't you sitting with everyone?"

He froze, and left without even saying goodbye.

I said my goodbyes to Jessica and Angela. I took out my Spanish book and English worksheet from my locker, determined to take my mind off of my crazy life to an actual student's life.

I stood outside looking up at the rain, remembering my umbrella, still inside my locker. I ran inside the building again, going towards my locker. There were only a couple kids left in the school, rushing to get outside before the rain got too bad. Everyone had gone onto the bus, or was getting in their cars.

I quickly rushed myself to my locker, only to fall backwards on the slippery hallway. I lay on the ground, trying to pull myself up; my head pulsated as it hit the ground. I moaned in pain, cursing under my breath. My papers flew all over the hallway; after I pulled myself together I began to pick up my papers.

My knees were hurting from kneeling, but I kept picking up my stuff that was scattered everywhere. That's when I heard footsteps coming my way. "Need some help?" someone asked, without looking up, I quickly said "Thanks, but I got it"

I felt them kneeling before me, handing me a paper. I smiled, and began to look up to my helper, "Than—ks" my words were caught in my throat, it was Chandler.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! thanks for wishing me a great time on vacation! but since im back, im writing. this chapter IS short, i admit. but anyways. i felt like i needed to end it here to make the story more suspicious. well anyways, im working on the next chapter so be ready!**


	19. My Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Nineteen  
"My Everything"

His eyes watched me like a hawk. I tried to help myself up, but instead slipping backward as Chandler crept closer and closer. I blinked my eyes twice, _how do I eradicate this moment?_

"Hello, pretty girl" he spoke.

I gulped back my fear, hoping I can find my sanity somewhere.

I began to whimper of all things, I felt tears of fear welling up into my eyes. I didn't know how else to react.

"Oh, baby, don't cry. I'll take you somewhere safe okay?" Chandler cooed, he then laughed and pushed me back against the lockers. My shoulder felt a burning sensation, with reflex I put my opposite hand on it, feeling warm liquid running like a stream.

I shook my head furiously. I searched around me frantically, wasn't there anyone around? Teachers? Students? Janitors? Anyone?

I felt his hand on my shoulder; I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling like a little girl who lost her mother. His hand was ice cold, slowly caressing my skin, moving gently but forcefully down my arm. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, I wanted to kick him, I wanted _someone_ to save me.

He squeezed my wrist, the blood in my veins pulsated not used to the strength, "let's go" he murmured.

He wouldn't let go, and his strength was no match for mine. He locked me under his arm, running out the school and into a frenzy half-forgotten nightmare. When Edward would run with me I hated it, but knowing I was with Chandler, I was scared.

Then, everything stopped; everything was still. No voices, no sound, just me, - the pain, - and the dark.

_______________________________

Edward's POV

I put my hands over my face, trying to think of a way to apologize to everyone without looking like an idiot. I wanted to sleep, but of course I couldn't. I remembered when I was younger, and human. I would sleep when I was in tough situations, and when I would wake up I'd feel much better. I tried to remember what it was like to be human, to be able to sleep, and age, to eat food.

I closed my eyes, and lay on my couch, trying and pretending to sleep. I heard someone's footsteps walking in, but I knew it was Rosalie, I heard her thoughts.

She stood next to me, "You know I know you're not sleeping"

I scrunched my eyes, not knowing what to say, _should I apologize?_

"I didn't come up here to talk you know, there's someone here for you" and she left.

I sat up quickly, could it be Bella? But walking into my bedroom doorway was someone far from it, it was Jacob.

"What do you want?" I asked roughly.

"Have you talked to Bella?" he asked, I expected him to lash back but his tone of voice was different, he was- sad.

I changed my tone of voice, now concerned, "No, why what's wrong?" suddenly mad that I hadn't been more protective over Bella.

"She, we were supposed to be hanging out after school today, but she never called me, and she isn't picking up her phone – I mean, I called Charlie at the station, and he hasn't heard from her either. I've tried talking to all of Bella's friends; Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, even Lauren- but no one has heard from her..." he paused, "That's why I'm here"

I didn't say a word, _what if Chandler got a hold of her?_

Jacob spoke irritated, "Well?! Are you just going to stand there?"

I shook my head, about to run out the door with him, when I thought of telling the others- Chandler was stronger than James, and we would need backup, but I stopped. We still weren't speaking. I put my head down, and followed Jacob.

Chandler's POV

We were in an old run down shack, in a broken off part of Port Angeles. The walls were broken off with chipping brown paint shedding off the wood planks. The floorboards were soaked with rain from the roof with various holes, and tarp covering half of them.

Bella sat on a chair tied up; she breathed nicely and softly through her nose as her mouth was covered with an old rag found in the shack. She was obviously knocked out from the fast running.

Charlotte walked next to me, her high heels clinking to the wood. She linked her arm through mine and kissed my neck. Slowly, coming up from her kiss she looked at Bella and smirked, "Helpless girl" she murmured.

I chuckled, "Smells delightful eh?"

She inhaled Bella's delicious scent. She smiled, "Absolutely- mouthwatering."

Jacob's POV

I couldn't believe I was coming to Edward for help. It was the last thing I had wanted to do, but I would go to all ends for Bella, and confronting Edward was nothing.

I turned back, facing Edward. Even in wolf form he wasn't that tall to me. I spoke to him through my head, _Can you smell her out?_ I asked.

He closed his eyes, looking like he was thinking, - or smelling.

He was looking northwest, towards Seattle and Port Angeles. _I smell a faint smell this way. But smelling her that far away is quite difficult; something probably caused her to bleed, to trigger her smell to be stronger._

I started to run even faster, if Bella was hurt I would never be able to forgive myself. I wished this would all go away, I knew this was difficult for Bella; being with a werewolf, infatuated with a vampire, being chased by people who want to kill her. She could be a regular girl; she's **supposed **to be a regular girl.

I love her, and I will always be there for her. She is the blood that flows through my fragile body. The color in my dull life, the sparkle in the blank black sky, she is the soothing song that plays through my mind, the bone of my life, the air that flows through my lungs, - she is my everything.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, well I don't know what's going on but I have SERIOUS writer's block. I haven't been thinking of anything! Maybe, it's because its summer or something. But I promise it'll be okay. For now, enjoy my chapter that took me forever, although not so great. Thanks, love you guys.**


	20. My Selfish Want

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
****Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Twenty  
"My Selfish Want"

Edward's POV

It was a selfish want, I didn't care about Jacob. I though of only the way Bella looked at me. I looked over at the big wolf running next to me, keeping up with my pace. Could I see it? Did I still see it in his eyes? The passion that he had for Bella?

I zoomed past a tree, and ducked under a branch; Jake swerved around the trunk, and jumped over the branch. Things were different now, Jacob and I. We both loved Bella and we both cared about her safety, but that wasn't enough.

It wasn't that, that mattered anymore. It was what our sacrifices told. I thought of the things I must of sacrificed for her, my family's secret, my undying need to kill her. But how selfish was I, my selfish want. For Bella had suffered much more sacrifices for me. She gave up her only life as a normal human being, into being absorbed with the different kinds. She gave her love to me, lying to Charlie and her friends. Her life had been twisted and turned in all different directions. In the end, I failed, for my selfish wants.

I missed Bella, her awkward smile, the way she'd laugh, the faint rose pink brushing her cheeks, the long glowing brown hair, but most of all I missed her love. I tried to remember the times we shared, but all I could think about was the way I hurt her.

I wanted to be stronger, I wanted to stop being so scared, I wanted to be confident, I wanted to be able to talk to my family again, I wanted to be able to remember what it was like to be human, I wanted to blend in with normal people, and as painful as it was to admit it, I wanted to be Jacob Black more than anything in the world.

It was the last thing I could do for her. I couldn't love her like I wanted to. She was always the love of my life, but I couldn't compare to the way Jacob looked at her. I was jealous, green with envy. I wanted to be him; I wanted to love her like he did, but I couldn't. After all, you can't love others, until you love yourself.

Jacob's POV

Soon after, we had to stop. We lost our tracks and couldn't sense Bella's presence or her scent anymore.

It was like a game of hot and cold. We would get so warm, but fail shortly after.

Edward went to try to smell out Bella again from different directions, leaning more towards West. I offered to help, but he proceeded with, "I don't need any help from you" and fled.

I smirked, how typical of Edward, going by himself without anyone next to him.  
I wondered what it must be like…  
He had always been close to his family, but he never gave anyone the chance to get close to him. Whereas, I surrounded myself with family and friends everyday. I didn't understand how his mind worked. How could he keep to himself so much?

And then it hit me, why he wanted Bella so much. She was all he had, all he lived for.  
No, it's not just Edward. Bella is one person who understands me the most, the one I love. I can't give her up, and I won't.

I laid my head down on the damp leaves, feeling the coolness rise up through my head and into my body. I felt the water dampen my fur coat, and the way the leaves pricked my skin.

I wondered how Bella was doing, and if she was okay. I wondered if Bella ate anything today. I wondered if Bella knew we were coming to get her. How would Charlie react to Bella's disappearance? Is it my fault for not protecting her? Whatever the case was, I knew we could find her. I wanted to stay optimistic, and never lose hope. If I fail, it means I didn't try hard enough, and I will surely not fail, and fight for it.

Chandler's POV

Charlotte hissed.

"What is it now?" I asked frustrated lying on the god forsaken floor.

"I smell them near," She cried. I frowned; "That is not a bad thing"

"What are you talking about? They're going to save the human girl" she said frantically.

I put my hand over my face in annoyance, "Charlotte we've been over this a million times. We will kill the human girl after we kill the Cullen's. Do you understand?!"

She nodded her head in defeat.

"Very well, I want you to leave now." I said standing up.

She was puzzled, "Why?" She demanded.

"Because I said so!" I roared.

She ducked her head and left.

I smirked, laughing how it was my time to be in charge. Someday I would rule this nation; vampires would crawl at my very sight. I would feast on human's everyday. They would be dying to be killed by me. I would be stronger than any vampire clan in the world. The Volturi's would be waiting at my every desire. And I would have Charlotte as me quee-.

I frowned, Charlotte as my queen. This must of crossed my mind before… has it? I was so obsessed with my own power that I forgot about my leading woman. The girl who would stand by me through my days of reign. I loved Charlotte, she created who I am today, she fed me love through my dying days of loneliness, most of all, she believed I could. She was wonderful, always by my side. But she wasn't right, something about her wasn't enough. She was too fragile.

I wanted men to envy my queen, I wanted women to envy her beauty, I wanted to see people completely blinded by her features.

And that's when I saw **her**, Bella.

**Authors Note: Oh my, it has been too long! I'm so sorry everyone. It took way to long, and it was unexecptable. and to make it worse this was a fairly short chapter. I hope you guys forgive me! Well, besides my countless mistakes, I hope you guys like this chapter. I really started getting into Edward and Jake's head. What do you guys think will happen? Should Bella be with Jake? Maybe Edward? How about Chandler.. What do you think of him? And Charlotte? I'm dying for your insight!**

**and a special thanks to TOMBOYNIK for being my 200th review!! yay, im so excited! thankss :)  
**


	21. Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Twenty-One  
"Deal"

Chandler's POV

I walked forward letting the floorboards creak and wobble underneath me. I watched her easy breathing, her soft lashes and her almost vampire pale skin beneath the rosy pink cheeks. The soft curls descending from her head.

_You shall be mine Bella Swan._

I knelt down in front of her, and touched my fingers to her lips, feeling the warm blood beneath her flesh. I smelled her neck, moving my nose down toward her shoulder and down her jacket to her wrists, where I felt a mark. I looked at it, the crescent shaped scar feeling just a little cooler than the rest of her body.

From that scar I smelled the tiny hint, and felt the presence of my brother.

I hissed, knowing he's tasted her blood before me. I wondered what it would taste like.

It was then, she muttered words under her breath, and her breathing became a little heavier and faster. Her lashes flew up revealing her warm brown eyes.  
She awoke from her slumber, looking at me.

Startled she jumped, realizing she was tied up, staring into my eyes, she was scared.

She began to cry, "Let me go" she stammered.

I grinned "You want to leave huh?"

She frantically nodded her head with sureness.

I stood up holding my hands behind my back. "Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" she asked coldly.

"No time for questions. It's a yes or a no, and before you answer irrationally, I should tell you that this deal could release you, and your little boyfriends."

She considered this and whispered a silent yes.

­­­Jacob's POV

Edward and I began our journey again sprinting through the forest when he suddenly stopped me, motioning for me to walk no further.

From the shadows walked out the female vampire, Charlotte.

Edward took control, "What are you doing here?" he asked sternly.

She gasped a laugh, "I could ask you the same thing, you do know Chandlers going to kill you the second you get there."

I growled "I'll take the risk, thanks"

"You must be stupid. He's not like James, or Laurent" She smirked

"I don't care who the hell he is. He has Bella, and I'm going to save her," I challenged.

She rolled her eyes, leaning against a tree "He could kill Bella in an instant if he wanted you know… He could kill all of you"

I growled, but Edward stopped me "Don't challenge her" he said being cautious of her.

But the way she talked, I could of killed her right here, right now.

"If you have nothing further to add, we'd like to be on our way now." Edward said as calmly as possible.

_How is he staying so calm?_

"Why do all you men like that human girl anyways? She's nothing but ordinary."

"She's everything to me" Edward said butting in.

I shot him a look.

"-us" he unwillingly added.

"I wish Chandler loved me like that" she said without warning.

_Where did that come from?_

"We thought you guys were mates?" I asked trying to soften up the situation.

"Yeah right, not after he decided he loved Bella" She snarled.

Edward and I looked at each other frightfully, thinking of the worst case scenario.

We rushed past Charlotte and ran as quickly as we could,

_Bella, we're coming, don't worry. Soon you'll be in my arms and everything will be okay._

Charlotte's POV

_Stupid boys, who do they think they are? Fighting for a flimsy human girl like Bella. She's so worthless. _

I swiped my long hair out of my face, and glistened in the minor sun that we had.

_I'm much prettier, Chandler always told me I was. Of course I'm prettier than the young human girl… right?_

Feeling betrayed, I crossed my arms around my chest, thinking of all the things I've done for Chandler. It wasn't fair; **I **was the one who turned him into a vampire to avenge his brother. **I **was the one who took care of his early stages. **I **was the one who loved him when no one else would, and this is how he repaid me, _pathetic._

Although it was worse than that, I still loved him.

Bella's POV

"It was nice working with you, love, or should I say… my queen." Chandler said soothingly.

My eyes welt up, and drops of humiliation and heartbreak fell out of my eyes.

I had lost his game; I was weak and had gotten trapped in his spell. I felt stupid and embarrassed.

He laughed walking away, as I slowly dropped my head in defeat.

**Authors Note: **Hey Everyone! This chapter was a _little_ faster, maybe not to you. But I thought this would of taken longer than i thought. A special thanks to Winged and Dangerous for giving me some ideas to think up! which got my imagination working little by little. I know this chapter was kind of short. and I'm sorry :/ Hopefully i'll make the next one longer. Leave reviews, I love them :)


	22. Break Me Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Twenty-Two  
"Break Me Down"

Jacob's POV

We soon arrived on a long narrow road that could barely fit a car. The murky air was starting to turn into big puffy rain clouds, filled with dread and grayness. I looked at Edward, knowing this was the path needed taken. As I looked at him I could tell he was thinking exactly what I was. We were thinking of who Bella would choose, if we could all get out alive, or if we would ever be at peace.

The pressure was eerie and thick. Edward and I stood a good space apart, his scent mixed in with the disgusting air made it almost unbearable.

We finally came upon a shack, small enough to fit half a school classroom. It was broken in the oddest places, I was unsure if it was going to collapse or rot to death.

I took a quick glance at Edward; he seemed ready to get in there. He sensed my stare and looked over. He frowned, nodding toward the shack "This is it, what're we waiting for?"

He looked toward the shack ready to go in when I stopped him "Edward, wait" I said forcefully. He glared back, "I just wanted to remind you that Bella is just as important to me as she is to you, and I love her like you couldn't imagine. Don't take her away from me."

He stared, "I can not promise that" and ran into the shack.

Infuriated, I couldn't control my anger, feeling a painless transformation. I sprinted into the shack only to witness Edward staring at Chandler embracing Bella.

I shook in horror; I growled and launched myself toward the foul creature.

Before I could even react **Bella **stopped me.

I skidded to a stop, confused as ever.

She had been crying, the red rims circling her shrunken eyes, dried tear marks still visible on her cheeks. She held out her arms covering Chandler, protecting him.

Shaking her head she broke out words no one far away could make out "I-I'm sorry"

Chandler smirked and snickered from behind, angering me even more. I grunted at him, startling Bella.

Edward was stone; he didn't make a move, not a sound, as if he was invisible. He took a moment to look at me scared out of his mind, and his thoughts showed images of James biting Bella. He feared Bella's mortality, and feared Chandler's rash movements.

_Clap, clap, clap_, "good show everyone, truly inspirational… but a bit scripted" He laughed at his own joke.

Moving over to Bella, he wrapped and curled each finger around Bella's shoulders. Bella flinched at the touch.

I flinched, taking a step forward.

"No, no" He said, stopping me. "One more step and Bella turns into a vampire."

Edward inhaled deeply, "let's make a bet" he said confidently.

I looked over at him, _a bet_? Not a very good time for that!

He told me through his head without taking one look at me. _He plays the games, and wants to win. Like his brother, James, he likes a challenge._

I looked at Chandler, his eyes burned with excitement.

He finally took his filthy fingers off of Bella, "Let's hear this bet of yours"

"Me for Bella" He said very blunt.

Chandler thought for a few moments and looked at both me and Edward "No" he said smiling.

Edward growled, and Chandler laughed "Now Edward don't get too angry at me, it's just not good enough. Why would I want _you_ over a beautiful girl like Bella" he said stroking her cheek.

_Damn Bella, why aren't you defending yourself?_

"On the contrary, I am not allowed to lay a finger on you two."

Edward and I exchanged a quick glance, then back at Chandler.

"You see, your precious, I mean…**my **precious Bella and I made a little deal. Didn't we love?" he hissed.

Bella slowly nodded her head looking down to the ground.

"Why don't you take the honors in explaining?" He said proudly.

Bella was shoved toward us like a slave, still looking toward the ground.

"Bella, you must look at them while you speak. That isn't mannerly." He played.

Bella forced herself to look up at us, she whispered "I-I am no longer going to live here… I am going to wed Chandler, and be his w-wife… I will serve his every command, and rule the entire vampire universe. I will reign over all of you-u." a tear dropped, "Most importantly, I will be a –a v-v-vampire."

That was enough for Edward to lurch forward, but not fast enough for Chandler to block his path.

"Bad Eddie!" Cried Chandler "Bella is not done! You see I will not touch you or your family. Even if that was what I wanted in the beginning I decided, who needs revenge when you can have the world! In fact, I have a beautiful new wife and a power with my name on it." He smiled at the thought "Bella will be with me, for eternity. Now just so you and your family don't come to 'save the day' Bella will personally make sure that you, your family, the dog, and his clan, never lay another finger on her precious flesh ever again. Won't you beautiful?"

She nodded her head.

"Very good, oh, and I almost forgot Bella here has one more thing to say. Don't you?"

She took a step towards us, my eyes felt heavy, my heart felt weak, and I wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"I'll be leaving with Chandler tonight, and I want you guys to know that I won't be coming back. Don't follow me, because I won't hesitate to attack. By the time Chandler transforms me, I'll have powers beyond your imagination, I promise you that…" She sniffled, and shook "I don't l-love you"

My heart was ripped out of my chest and ripped to pieces.

"This is how it's going to be. Don't search for me, or think about me ever again" Bella said.

Edward was thinking long and hard, _is she stupid? Of course we're going to come get her!_

Chandler then stepped in, "Now knowing you two, you would die for this flower. So I will make sure that you would stay away from her. If you ever come near me or try to kill me, I will without hesitation _kill_ her."

Bella gulped, "Good bye," she said quietly as she turned her back.

This was my chance, "Wait! Please."

Bella turned slightly, and pressed her finger to her lips, eyes filled with sorrow.

**Authors Note: Finally getting the story down the right path. Thanks everyone for your help! It all inspired me, and I read every single one of my reviews and tried to incorporate it in the story. Tell me what you think! Who do you feel is in the worst position? What is it that makes you crazy! TELL ME! I want to know everything going through your head! Oh, and for the record, I loveeeee big reviews so don't be shy!**


	23. Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Twenty-Three  
"Fate"

Bella's POV

_I'm cold Jacob; I wish I was with you so I could be warm again. I miss you, and your bright aura. I wish you could hold me in your arms again, and tell me you'll never leave me. I'm sorry Jacob, I never meant to hurt you, but this is why I'm doing this._

It was me and Chandler standing at the Volturi doors, the sky was dark and the gray. It had just finished raining, and the streets of Volterra were glistening with the water. I was scared, this place haunted me in my dreams, and I never wished to come back.

He knocked on the tall wooden door, fingering the brass doorknob. I stared into nothingness thinking about the last time I was here.

Finally the door slowly creaked open, and stood Alec peaking through the crack. When he saw me he opened the door a bit more, "Where's the rest of your clan?" He said silently.

I looked at the ground, Chandler looked at Alec "Sorry to disappoint, but she's with me today"

Alec looked behind him and nodded someone else toward the door, Jane.

She glared at me, then glared at Chandler, "Come in" she hissed.

Without even acknowledgement, she strutted off into the darkness. Alec gave held the door open with one hand and the other leading us toward the direction Jane just walked.

Chandler grabbed my arm and began to pace towards Alice's direction.

I silently followed, or much like dragged. Alec was close behind us, I felt him fill his body with my scent. I didn't want to cause any more trouble than I was already in, so I just closed my eyes, and ignored him.

When we made it into the main lobby, I noticed a newer secretary. She was tall, slim, and had blonde hair flowing down to her waist, stunning blue eyes, and great smile. You could have mistaken her for a Victoria's Secret model.

She warmly greeted us, with and extra wink to Jane and Alec. They didn't even acknowledge her, and just kept walking.

Chandler walked confidently, which irked me even more. I hoped the Volturi would kill him. I never thought I had wanted another human being… or in this case, a vampire, to die, ever. It shocked me, and took me back a little bit, but I don't think I could go the rest of my life knowing Chandler was walking around looking for me.

When we walked into the main room, there sat Aro on the highest seat. His eyes popped "My, my, my. Bella Swan? Is that you?"

He grinned grimly; his eyes, two pools of blood darting toward me. I almost knew he was imagining my blood. "I didn't expect you here, for another few years, and certainly not human. Did the young Cullen not have the heart?" He shook his head "I didn't think he could"

Then Marcus cut in "Their relationship was incredible, I've seen nothing like it"

"So I've heard…" Aro said slowly "But my true question is why you are here with Chandler." He turned towards him then, tentatively strolling towards him, put one hand on his hand, looking down. He then looked up "I'm sorry about your brother, Chandler"

Chandler stood still, momentarily struck with shock, "Thank you" he replied softly.

When Aro let go of Chandler, he walked back towards Caius, and whispered something in his ear.

He then sat down, crossed his legs, and folded his hands together on his lap looking at the two of us carefully.

"Chandler, I am not a stupid vampire. I know why you are here, and understand what you desire" He smirked then added "Unfortunately, your dreams to me are…, well how should I put it? Very naïve, foolish… and impossible."

That was all Chandler needed to attack, he lurched forward towards Aro, just when Jane stopped him immediately. She smiled a sly smile, standing erect next to Alec near the Entrance. Chandler instantly froze on the spot, clutching his core. His eyes seemingly popping out of his sockets, he got down on his knees screaming in pain.

I closed my eyes shut, and put my hands on my ears. It was all too much of a reminder of James' screaming as he was ripped and burned. Will Chandler's fate be like his brother? Dying in agony?

In a twisted sort of way, I felt sorry for Chandler. He was helpless, only seeking the attention that his brother had stolen. The power he had never had…

I watched in horror, he was dying.

Aro clapped his hands like a mad man. Laughing in pleasure, Jane pleased that she could grab the attention of her Master.

We all stood, not one of us making a move. Chandler screamed and sputtered out the air in his lungs.

Aro then said "It's ridiculous these days, you vampire's don't know a thing. Don't you understand that the Volturi will reign forever? No power can exceed ours. We are power, we are strength, we are –-."

Before he could say another word, a voice too familiar to forget burst through the doors.

"Mind if we cut in?" A voice said. My head spun around to find Jacob standing at the entrance, and following right behind him stood Edward, whose eyes darted quickly to Chandler than Jane realizing what's happening.

"Stop" Aro boomed at Jane. Startled, she stopped; leaving Chandler sprawled on the floor gasping for air, and what seemed like hope.

He stood up, "and who might you be? Interrupting such an important time?"

Just then the blonde secretary came running in with her heels clacking on the marble floors.

"I'm so sorry Aro, I-I tried to tell them they couldn't come in!" She said out of breath, then looking at Chandler on the floor, her eyes widened.

His eyes shot towards her, "Go back to the lobby, I'll deal with you later"

She was surprised, and began to cry, running back to the lobby. I would have cried too, she knew what was coming. I knew what was coming, we all did.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, it really has been too long. I think I've decided on an ending but I'm not sure just quite yet. I'm going down a completely different path then I thought I was. Well anyways, tell me what you guys think of this chapter. I definately had fun writing about the Volturi. Hope you guys enjoy! Leave lot's of reviews for me to read :)**


	24. Weak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
Credit to Stephenie Meyer for the characters.**

Chapter Twenty-Four  
"Weak"

The doors slammed shut, the entire room was quiet, and silenced, nothing but the heavy breathing coming out of Chandler filled the room.

Finally Jacob came forward, I envied at his confidence, _did he know who he was dealing with?_

Aro was taken back by Jacob coming towards him with such ease.

"Don't you dare getting closer if you expect to live" Jane said sharply, her eyes menacingly shooting at him.

Jake obeyed and stopped, his eyes moved to Aro who still was puzzled, and took a seat.

"Wretched smell, bulking body, you're a werewolf I see." Aro said slyly, "Friend of Bella's perhaps?"

Jacob growled at Aro's smart mouth, I could tell that he was trying to hold back his anger as much as possible.

Chandler then stood up carefully and obviously still hurt, "You two" he hissed, "I thought I had made it clear that if you ever show your faces again, I will kill you!"

"Kill?!" Aro said, now amused. "Now I hope you weren't referring to Edward or Bella." It bothered me that he never mentioned Jake, but I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut.

Aro then straightened up in his seat, rhythmically tapping each one of his fingers onto the surface of his arm rest. He smiled an evil smile, and then looked at Chandler, "Let me tell you something, Chandler, brother of James." Chandler winced at the name of his dead brother. "I know you" Aro continued "You are a sad, sad vampire. You seem to lack common sense, hm? You judge quickly, you're selfish, and you think you can have your way because your brother is… dead." He smiled even larger, knowing he was getting to him. "You think you can overthrow me? Do you know who I am?" He roared, "I am Aro, ruler of the vampire world since 500 A.D. and you think you can overthrow me?" He sighed and laughs "Foolish, and stupid. That's what you are; you're nothing better than your brother, useless." He hissed, "Unfortunately, you have done no wrong doing against our rules, so we cannot kill you. But remember this, you lay one finger on Bella Swan or Edward Cullen, and I will make sure you do die, and I will make sure it is not pleasant."

Chandler coughed, "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can not do."

This really upset Aro, "I changed my mind. Caius, Marcus, _kill him_."

Almost immediately they lurched forward, grabbing Chandler at the arms on both sides.

Chandler was distraught, trying to release their grasp…

Chandler's POV

Marcus and Caius flew themselves at me. Without another blink of an eye I felt their grasps around my wrists.

I struggled, trying to free myself, but they were much too strong for me. "So this is how it's going to end," I said.

"You leave me with no choice. You have no respect, or affection towards me." Aro said.

"I want to tell you something before you die… I've met your brother James-." He started.

I snapped my head up at him "Please do not speak of my brother in my presence"

Aro's eyebrows perked up, "You don't want me to?"

At this point I was pleading… I had lost. I was so determined to rule. So determined to have Bella, to kill the Cullen's, to do what my brother could not. But I was nothing better; I was just as weak, or even weaker.

With soft breathes I slowly thought of my words, trying to form them into a sentence. "Just kill me"

Aro stepped towards me; "With pleasure" he smirked.

Bella's POV

It all happened so fast. I didn't expect anything like this, I don't think anyone but Aro did. All we heard was Chandlers scream, damning his brother and his family.

The room was slow, the air was eerie. I didn't want to be here. I began to feel dizzy looking at Chandler, and slowly and painfully, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital, my dad looking down at me, tears in his eyes… what a strange sight that was.

"D-dad?" I said slowly, my mouth was dry and my voice was thick and raspy.

He gulped back his shivering throat, and clamped my hands in his, and nodded his head.

I've never seen him cry so much; in fact I've never seen him cry, period. Why was this time anymore different than the last couple times I've been in the hospital?

I felt someone touch my shoulder from the other side, it was mom and Phil.

"Hi honey" my mom said.

I bet any other teenager would of thought this would be an awkward moment, where your dad your mom and your stepfather was in the same room. But it wasn't, it felt just right.

"Hey mom, did you come all the way over here from Jacksonville?" I asked.

She nodded, soft tears rolling down her cheeks, "Listen baby, we're taking you back to Jacksonville with us."

I suddenly realized why Charlie was crying, and soon I was crying.

"Mom, no, I can't go to Florida. I want to stay here!" I said

Phil shook his head "Bella, this is your hundredth time in the hospital since you've moved here!" He cried "Obviously, there's something wrong. You need to come with us, where we'll keep you safe and protected."

Charlie lifted his head "You listen, I take good care of my Bella, and I don't care how much you want her back, she's staying."

Mom looked at him "No! Okay? I don't want another word coming out of any of your mouths, Bella is coming to Jacksonville and that's final."

I was sobbing, "No!"

Charlie wrapped his arms around me, "its okay, its okay"

Mom sighed "Your bags are already packed, you'll stay another night here in the hospital, but we're taking the 8:00 flight to Jacksonville tomorrow morning, and that's that"

Her and Phil left, and my dad still tried to comfort me.

* * *

When we finally calmed down, I asked him what happened.

"I was worried about you. You never came home from school, and I had the whole station come searching for you"

He gulped, "When you didn't come back the day after that, I called Billy, Dr. Cullen, anyone who could have known where you were, but no one knew. I felt like a bad parent, and thought you left like before."

"Then this morning, I got a call from Jacob telling me you were at the hospital and you fainted, I called your mother. She threw a fit, and now you're going back to Florida, I'm so sorry."

**Authors Note: Again, I will apologize for the delay. I'm getting more and more afraid to make an ending, thinking you guys won't approve. So i'm almost kind of stalling... ugh. Sorry, I need to think about this ending a little more. I keep wanting to play it safe, but I want the ending to be exotic, and interesting! So I want to hear your opinions, suggestions, advice! Thanks for the reviews :)**


End file.
